Feeling
by MilesMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad Summary Chapter 11 is UP
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle Dunia**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary

* * *

Hermione tengah bersiap di dalam ruang _make up_ untuk acara _talk show_ yang akan disiarkan secara _live _dengan dirinya sebagai bintang tamu malam ini. Seorang _make up artist_ tengah menyapukan _blush on_ di pipi gadis muda itu. _Make up-_nya terlihat natural, dan tidak berlebih. _Manager-_nya baru saja masuk, membawakannya baju yang akan dia gunakan. "Trims, Elle." Hermione menerima bajunya sambil tersenyum. Elle hanya membalas tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Hermione lewat pantulan kaca. Anak itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda. Kecantikannya natural tanpa harus dibuat-buat lagi.

Hermione bangkit berdiri untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia melepas kemeja yang dikenakannya, dan juga celana jeans panjang yang tadi dia pakai, lalu menggantinya dengan _dress_ warna krem berpadu hitam. Elle keluar dari ruang _make up_ untuk memastikan waktunya. Dia kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang _make up_ setelah diberi tahu oleh salah seorang kru. "'Mione." Elle memanggil yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Hermione. Dia segera berdiri, berjalan masuk ke dalam studio.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyapa telinganya saat dia berjalan menghampiri sang _host _yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya_. _Salah satu kamera menyorot ke arahnya. Hermione kemudian duduk setelah bersalaman dan menyapa sang _host_. "_So, _Hermione. _How's life_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik." Hermione tersenyum lagi. Dia memang terkenal ramah. Jadi, tidak heran jika dia banyak tersenyum.

"Sebaik ketika kabar kedekatanmu dengan Draco Malfoy tersebar, eh?" Sang _host_ kembali menggoda, membuat Hermione tersipu malu. Sebenarnya, sang _host_ itu hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dan Hermione pun tahu itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu. "Oh, lihat. Dia malu-malu! Hahahaha." Penonton tertawa renyah.

"Mengenai awal karirmu. Bagaimana ceritanya?" Akhirnya sang _host_ mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tentu saja enggan melihat bintang tamunya sudah tersipu bahkan ketika acara baru dimulai.

"_Well,_ aku saat itu memang sedang melakukan _photoshoot_. Tapi hanya foto untuk koleksiku sendiri, dan sekalian membantu temanku yang baru membuka studio foto. Dia butuh model untuk foto-fotonya yang akan dipajang di studionya. Jadi, ya. Sebenarnya hanya membantu. _Then_, Elle datang menawariku. Dari sanalah lalu terus berlanjut sampai seperti ini." Lagi, Hermione menutup kalimatnya sambil membuang nafas dan tersenyum hangat.

"Keberentungan memang berpihak padamu, ya." Teresa−sang _host_− tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangannya di paha Hermione, berusaha menjalin kontak fisik yang sederhana untuk membuat suasana kian mencair.

"Ya. _I guess_. "

"Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama kau benar-benar jadi seorang model seperti sekarang?"

"Um ... sekitar dua tahunan." Hermione terlihat berpikir, menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. "Ya. Dua tahun." Sambungnya lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih yakin.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, katanya, seorang Hermione ini susah jatuh cinta, eh?"

Hermione melebarkan matanya terkejut kemudian tertawa. "Ya ampun. Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

Teresa terkekeh telah berhasil membuat bintang tamunya ini terkejut. "Aku punya banyak mata, _sweetie_."

"_Well_, seharusnya aku sadar itu." Para penonton seketika terkekeh mendengar penuturan itu. Membuat suasana kian menghangat. "Sebenarnya, tidak juga."

"Okay...−" Teresa menggantung kalimatnya, melirik kamera dengan tatapan bingung yang sedikit hiperbola. "−kupikir aku harus menyalahkan si pemberi informasi." Teresa mengangkat bahu sambil sedikit memutar matanya membuat penonton tertawa lagi. Teresa membenah posisi duduknya di sofa yang terbungkus kain berbahan beludru itu. "Aku sempat mendengar dua nama. Victor Krum dan Harry Potter. Tapi, akhirnya tak pernah ada kabar selanjutnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Dari dulu memang tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bersahabat. Terlebih dengan Harry. Persahabatan kami sudah lama. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku dengan Victor, masih bersahabat. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan itu." Hermione menjelaskan dengan tenang. Dia menarik senyumnya tak ragu.

"Lalu, Draco Malfoy? Aku dengar namanya akhir-akhir ini sering muncul. Beritanya pun beredar denganmu. Kita lihat beritanya." Teresa berpaling dari Hermione pada layar _LCD_ yang berada di sudut studio. Hermione sendiri memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

"_Hermione Granger__. Model cantik __itu kali ini __tertangkap __tengah __bersama __seorang __pria yang diketahui __bernama __Draco Malfoy__. __Mereka __terlihat __jalan __bersama di salah __satu _mall_, kamis __lalu. __Sejauh __ini, model berusia __dua __puluh __tahun __itu __masih __bungkam __dan __belum __memberikan __keterangan __apa pun. __Apa kali ini __pemuda __itu __adalah __kekasihnya? Atau __hanya __lelaki yang pada __akhirnya __berlalu __seperti __Victor Krum __dan __Harry Potter__?"_

"_Wanna say something_?" Teresa kembali menempatkan pandangannya pada Hermione setelah _LCD_ itu selesai menampilkan beritanya. Gadis berambut gelombang itu mengangguk. "Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di sana, dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama, daripada sendirian."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Draco?"

"Sesi pemotretan. Dan juga menjadi tamu undangan di sebuah klab malam. Dan ternyata, klab itu juga mengundang Draco sebagai DJ tamu. Dan untuk mempromosikannya, kami harus melakukan pemotretan bersama."

"Ow, begitu rupanya." Teresa mengangguk sekali pada Hermione, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menoleh ke depan, ke arah penonton dan juga kamera. "Untuk membuat malam ini semakin meriah, langsung saja kita panggil laki-laki yang menjadi pembicaraan kita malam ini, Mr. Malfoy." Suara tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi studio detik itu juga. Teresa berjalan mendekati pintu masuk sambil tersenyum lebar, menunggu Draco keluar. Sementara Hermione memiliki wajah terkejut sebentar, kemudian bangkit berdiri di sofa tempatnya duduk.

Draco keluar dari pintu, terlihat segar dan menawan. Meski tampil sederhana dengan kaos _v neck_ putih dan juga jas hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Ada kalung panjang yang terbuat dari tali menggantung di lehernya. Liontin kalung itu terbuat dari batu pualam berbentuk DM, inisial dari nama lengkapnya. "Draco." Teresa menyambutnya hangat sambil memeluknya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju sofa untuk para tamu. Dan detik itu pula Hermione akhirnya bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, DJ termuda di Britania Raya yang namanya cukup terkenal.

"Hei." Draco menyapa Hermione, yang kemudian dibalas Hermione dengan satu lengkungan di bibir sensualnya. Mereka berpelukan sejenak sambil mencium pipi kiri-kanan mereka. Keduanya kemudian kembali duduk.

"Terkejut, Hermione?"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali kalau dia akan datang."

Teresa tertawa penuh kemenangan. " _Yeah,_ kita berhasil. −Jadi, Draco, bagaimana rasanya memiliki Hermione sebagai _partner-_mu saat melakukan pemotretan? "

Draco menoleh, memandang Hermione dengan mata abu-abunya sejenak, kemudian kontak matanya berpindah ke arah Teresa. "Ya, Hermione santai, dia bisa mengikuti arahan fotografer dengan mudah−lagipula dia memang sudah terbiasa, kan. Dan dia banyak membantuku ketika aku cukup kesulitan. Tapi dia juga tidak banyak bicara. Itu saat pertama kenal, tapi setelahnya dia cukup santai, kami banyak mengobrol. "

"Jadi, bisa dikatakan bahwa Hermione ini tipe yang kaku, ya?"

Draco mengangguk. "Dia canggung jika dengan orang baru, tapi di depan kamera dia tidak canggung." Hermione terkekeh kecil sambil tersipu malu. Tangannya yang jenjang dan semulus porselen memukul lengan Draco tidak terlalu keras. Draco dan Teresa serta penonton terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri, Hermione? Bagaimana rasanya bekerja sama dengan Draco?"

"_Well_, dia cukup kaku di depan kamera. Posenya harus lebih dibuat santai. Padahal dia punya wajah yang bagus untuk dunia _entertaint."_

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau Draco ini tampan?" Teresa kembali menggoda. Hermione melipat bibirnya ke dalam, berusaha menahan senyumnya. Efeknya, dia hanya mengangguk. Semua tertawa karena tingkah Hermione yang malu-malu. Draco sendiri ikut tertawa kemudian mengusap bahu Hermione.

"Baiklah, dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, berapa tingkat ketampanannya, Hermione?"

"Ummm ... sembilan, sepertinya."

"Wow! Sembilan! Tapi aku setuju. Memang menawan. Nah, kau sendiri, Draco, berapa skala kecantikan Hermione?"

"Sepuluh."

"Sepuluh?! Oke, jangan katakan dia tipe gadismu?"

Draco terkekeh, mengangguk samar. "Seperti apa tipemu?"

"Dia cantik, anggun, lembut, tersipu ketika aku menggodanya."

Teresa dengan mata coklatnya melirik Draco penuh sirat menggoda. "Uhhh, sepertinya Hermione memang tipemu sekali, ya? Hahahaha. Kau sendiri, Hermione? Bagaimana tipemu?"

Hermione menarik nafas sejenak, dia terdiam. Sungguh sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini bagi Hermione. Karena perasaannya tidak mudah dipahami, bahkan dirinya sendiri sulit memahami. "Umm, dia baik dan bisa setia."

"Sesederhana itu?"

Hermione mendecak kecil, hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar itu. Dia menunduk, kemudian mendongak. "Untuk apa mencari banyak kriteria jika pada akhirnya dia tidak setia dan hanya memberi luka? Jadi, ya. Sesederhana itu. Kebaikan bisa mewakili banyak hal. Dan kesetiaan adalah akar yang baik untuk sebuah hubungan." Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Ow, penjabaran yang menarik, _sweetheart_." Teresa tersenyum tulus padanya. "Jadi, menanggapi gosip kedekatan kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini, apakah kalian hanya berteman, atau kalian sedang menjalin benih-benih cinta?"

"_Who knows?_ Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Untuk saat ini, kami seperti apa yang terlihat." Draco menjawab. Dan kalimatnya terdengar tidak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan Teresa.

* * *

**The end of chapter one**.

halo ^^ saya writer baru di sini. salam kenal ^^

dan ini cerita saya, berkenan review dan meninggalkan jejak? saya butuh kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary_._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

"Hermione." Aku menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar namaku di panggil. Itu suara Draco. Acaranya baru saja selesai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan aku berniat untuk kembali ke ruang _make up_ untuk mengganti pakaianku. "Ya?"

"Mmm ..." Draco mengusap tengkuknya. Aku mengernyit menunggu reaksinya. "Boleh aku minta nomormu?" Tanyanya sedikit malu. Atau ... canggung? Atau ... salah tingkah? Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu pandai menilai gestur seseorang.

"Oh, tentu saja." Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam tas tangan yang kubawa dan menyerahkan ponselku padanya. Selanjutnya aku hanya diam menunggu Draco menyalin nomorku ke ponselnya, dan membiarkan nomornya juga tersimpan juga di ponselku.

"Ini. Trims, ya." Draco kembali menyerahkan ponselku begitu dia selesai sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuatku ikut tersenyum juga. Entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang melompat-lompat girang di dalam sini. Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ini _schedule _terakhirku hari ini. Kau sendiri?" Kepalanya yang terbungkus rambut pirang platina menggeleng, membuat rambutnya ikut bergerak. Agak terlihat seperti iklan _shampoo_, sebenarnya. Mungkin karena ada efek dramatiknya. "Aku harus ke klab nanti."

"Ah, bekerja, kan?"

"Yep. Pekerjaanku memang malam, kan."

Aku tersenyum kecil, menunduk sejenak memandangi sepatu hak tinggi yang membalut kakiku. Suasana kami cukup canggung sekarang. "Mau kuantar pulang?" Aku kembali mendongak setelah mendegar suaranya. "Eh?"

"Mau kuantar pulang? Kebetulan aku ke klab masih sekitar jam sebelas nanti." Sontak detak jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih cepat. _Santai, Hermione. Santai._ "Bagaimana?"

"Um, baiklah. Aku bilang pada Elle dulu." Lalu senyum manisnya yang semanis sari apel melengkung indah. "Kutunggu di parkiran." Aku mengangguk, kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahku. Kami berpisah sejenak.

"Elle," Aku memanggilnya begitu aku masuk ke ruang _make up_. "Draco akan mengantarku pulang."

Elle membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya dengan tangannya. "Kau serius?! Dia mau mengantarmu, pulang?!" Elle mencengkeram kedua lenganku, kemudian mengguncangku pelan. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan _manager-_ku? Dia begitu bersemangat. Merlin! Aku tidak percaya ini! Dia mendekatimu!" Serunya girang kemudian memelukku. "Ya ampun, kau selalu didekati pria-pria tampan_, dear!_ Aku merestuimu dengan Draco, 'Mione. Sungguh!"

Aku tersipu sesaat, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya sambil terkekeh. "Aku hanya diantar pulang, Elle. Kau berlebihan."

Elle menggulirkan matanya malas. "Eurgh, tidakkah kau peka? Pendekatan selalu dimulai dari hal sederhana. Seperti mengantar pulang."

"Dia juga meminta nomorku tadi." Aku mengakui malu-malu.

"Nah! Lihat?! Kau percaya padaku sekarang? Dia mendekatimu! Ah, aku iri padamu. Krum, Potter, dan Malfoy! Malfoy yang tertampan dibanding Potter dan Krum. Jadi, dengan Malfoy saja!" Aku hanya menahan senyumku dengan melipat bibirku ke dalam sambil menggeleng-geleng memperhatikan tingkah gila Elle. Tapi sejujurnya, aku juga senang. Aku berbohong jika aku bilang aku tidak tertarik pada anak dari pengusaha Malfoy Group. Tapi bukan karena faktor materinyalah aku tertarik. Karena kepribadiannya yang hangat dan tingkahnya yang menggemaskanku. Seperti tadi ketika dia hendak meminta nomorku. "Ya sudah, cepat sana! Beritahu aku kalau dia sudah menciummu, ya!"

"Elle!" Seruku tersipu. Namun Elle hanya tertawa gila. Dasar, wanita itu! Dia mendorongku hingga aku keluar dari ruang _make up_, dan dia langsung menutup pintunya._ Dasar._ Akhirnya aku keluar dari sana dan menuju halaman parkir. Ya ampun, aku lupa menanyakan apa warna mobilnya. Aku menepuk dahiku pelan.

Halaman parkir sepi, meski masih ada banyak mobil, tapi di sini benar-benar hening dan sunyi. Aku celingak-celinguk ke kiri-kanan mencari-cari dimana kira-kira mobil Draco berada. "Hermione, sebelah sini." Teriakan itu terdengar olehku. Sontak aku menoleh dan melihat rambut platinanya di keremangan cahaya. Rupanya Draco mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobilnya. Kakiku langsung melangkah ke arahnya, dan laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai DJ itu turun untuk membukakan pintu untukku. "Trims, Draco. Kau tidak perlu serepot ini."

"Tidak apa, aku senang melakukannya." Aku tersenyum, dan tangannya yang sudah terlatih itu menutup pintu. Mobilnya perlahan melaju, meninggalkan gedung stasiun televisi. Kulirik jam di tanganku, dan ini baru pukul setengah sepuluh. Draco masih punya waktu yang cukup lama untuk ke klab.

Selama perjalanan kami sama-sama saling terdiam. Hanya musik yang mengalun dari _tape_ mobilnyalah yang memecah keheningan di antara kami. Lagu yang diputarnya pun lagu-lagu pop yang banyak kukenal. "Aku lupa tanya dimana rumahmu." Sontak aku tertawa beberapa saat. Dan Draco ikut tertawa, menertawai kebodohannya. Oh, ya ampun.

"Kau tahu Hospital Wings? Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sana." Ujarku begitu aku bisa menghentikan tawaku. Draco menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sadar daritadi kita diikuti?"

"Oh ya?" Gumamku kecil sambil memindahkan arah pandangku dari menghadap Draco ke arah kaca spion. Dan, benar. Sebuah sedan hitam mengikuti kami dari belakang. "_Paparazzi."_

"_Yea_, sepertinya kita menghasilkan uang untuk mereka."

"Ck. Aku curiga mereka peramal. Mereka selalu tahu dimana ada artis."

"Hahahaha. Jika mereka tidak pintar seperti itu, mereka tidak akan jadi _paparazzi."_

Aku mendesahkan nafasku. "Kau benar." Aku sebenarnya kesal dengan cara mereka memberitakanku. Sedikit dilebih-lebihkan seolah aku objek yang yang kelihatan menarik jika dilebih-lebihkan. Aku tahu salah satu dari mereka. Rita Skeeter adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Aku yakin pemberitaan di acara Teresa tadi juga ulah Skeeter.

"Sebelah mana rumahmu?"

"Oh, yang itu. Cat warna krem." Aku menunjuk rumahku yang memiliki pagar kecil penuh ukiran dari besi. Warna pagarnya hitam. Dan ada sepetak taman kecil di depannya.

"Rumahmu bagus." Draco menepikan mobilnya hingga ke depan pagar rumahku. "Sudah sampai." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum sambil melepas sabuk pengamanku. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Draco. Kau mau masuk sebentar?"

"Oh, tidak. Ini sudah malam. Kau sebaiknya istirahat. Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, sekali lagi."

"Kembali kasih, nona cantik." Draco mengulum senyumnya, yang kubalas dengan senyumanku juga. Setelahnya aku membuka pintu mobil, dan melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, menutup pintunya. Lirih-lirih kudengar suara kamera dan beberapa cahaya _blitz_ yang cukup menyakitkan mata. Ah, masa bodoh.

Aku membuka pintu pagar rumahku, dan menutupnya. Aku tidak langsung masuk dan memilih menunggu Draco pergi terlebih dahulu. Kaca mobilnya diturunkan, dan senyumnya yang menawan sekali lagi terlukis. "_Bye."_

"_Bye."_ Aku melambaikan tanganku, dan mobilnya perlahan meninggalkan rumahku. Jauh, dan semakin jauh.

* * *

Aku terbangun saat merasakan cahaya matahari terasa berlomba berebutan masuk ke mataku. Uh, aku tak tahu jam berapa aku bangun. Karena sejujurnya, aku benar-benar kelelahan kemarin. Tapi sepertinya aku bangun cukup siang. Aku menguap lebar sambil merentangkan tanganku, mengendurkan otot-ototku. Segera aku bangun dan berkaca. Rambut gelombangku sedikit terlihat seperti semak. Kuambil karet rambut dan mengikat rambutku asal.

Nyaris saja aku mencapai pintu kamar, ponselku berdering –yang nada deringnya kuhafal sebagai nada dering pesan masuk. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku dan mendekati nakas untuk mengambil ponselku. Sambil berjalan menuju dapur, aku membuka pesan yang masuk. Nama Draco menghias _display_ ponselku.

**From**_**: DM**_

**Morning, beautiful**_**.**_

Rasanya hangat di dalam sini. Dan bahagia. Dan senang. Aku sudah lama tak pernah menerima pesan seperti ini. Viktor dulu rajin mengirimkannya padaku. Tapi semenjak aku menolaknya –yang berhasil tidak diketahui media− kami akhirnya _lost contact_. Aku seperti anak remaja lima belas tahun yang baru merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Uh, sadarlah Hermione.

Tanpa sadar aku berhenti di depan kulkas, sibuk dengan ponselku. Aku mengirimkan pesan balasan untuknya.

**To**_**: DM**_

**Morning too**_** :)**_

Sambil menunggu pesan balasannya, aku melanjutkan kegiatanku yang hendak minum dengan membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Kuambil gelas dan menuang airnya lalu menyimpan botolnya kembali di kulkas. Baru saja kuletakkan gelas yang isinya sudah kuminum habis, pesan balasan sudah masuk ke ponselku.

**From**_**: DM**_

_**Ingat ini hari apa?**_

Aku mengernyit sejenak. Oh, ini Sabtu! Ini akhir pekan.

**To: **_**DM**_

_** Ini akhir pekan, tentu saja.**_

_Oke, Hermione, sebaiknya kau bergerak membuat sarapanmu, atau kau akan semakin kesiangan_. Kuletakkan ponselku dan mulai berkutat dengan dapur membuat sarapan. Aku hanya memanggang roti dan menggoreng telur. Sederhana, namun cukup untukku.

Pesan Draco yang sudah dibalasnya daritadi baru akan kubuka sekarang. Sembari menikmati sarapanku.

**From: **_**DM**_

_** Mau pergi denganku?**_

Tanpa bisa kutahan, senyumku merekah. Rasanya senyum ini mengembang otomatis dengan sendirinya tanpa kuberi komando. Oh, apa aku benar-benar jatuh pada pesonanya sekarang? _Tidak. Tidak. Ini terlalu awal Hermione. Kau harus menyikapi ini serius. Kau harus mengevaluasinya terlebih dahulu. Kau harus mengetahui Draco seperti apa._ Baiklah, aku memang jatuh pada pesonanya, tapi ini tidak akan mudah. _Sama seperti dulu._

**To: **_**DM**_

_** Aku **_**free**_** sore ini. Siang ini aku ada satu pemotretan untuk **_**cover ****Daily Prophet**_**.**_

Aku menunggunya membalas pesanku, tapi ini agak lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dan jantungku berdebar dengan sendirinya. Ada rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa kutahan, hingga tanpa sadar aku sedikit merutuk. Oke, mungkin aku harus memakan sarapanku dulu. Akhirnya aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari ponsel ke piringku. Kusantap sarapanku sambil menghidupkan televisi.

Dan ... sial. Berita mengenai Draco yang mengantarku pulang semalam sudah menyebar. Oh, sebenarnya aku hidup di dunia apa, sih? Cepat sekali mereka membuat pemberitaan!

"_Sepertinya berada di acara _talk show_ semalam membuat keduanya semakin dekat dan akrab. Itu terbukti, dengan tertangkapnya rekaman dan juga foto mobil Draco Malfoy yang mengantar Hermione pulang ke rumahnya semalam. Tidak hanya itu saja bukti yang beredar, rekaman _CCTV_ dari gedung stasiun televisi juga membuktikan bahwa mereka pulang bersama. Hermione terlihat masuk ke dalam mobil Malfoy junior itu setelah sang Malfoy junior memberi tahu arahnya. Apakah kita sedang melihat benih-benih cinta dari dua orang yang sensasional di Inggris? Hmm."_

Dering ponselku akhirnya mengalihkanku dari televisi. Pesan balasan dari Draco.

**From: **_**DM**_

_** Sore? Tidak masalah. Tapi... apa kau nyaman dengan adanya media? Kau tahu bahwa sangat sulit untuk bisa menghindar dari mereka.**_

Saatnya berpikir, Hermione.

* * *

**The end of chapter 2**

Hehehe x3 *cengengesan* terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah reviewwwww! :*:*:*:*

saya sangat semangat melanjutkan fic ini karena semangat dengan reviewnya.

saya update cepat kan? hehehe :3 ini karena efek semangat u,u

dan untuk yang review, yang bisa saya balas lewat PM, saya balas lewat PM ya.

Oh, sebelumnya, maaf untuk chapter 3, mungkin akan update sedikit lebih lama. Maaf ya. karena saya harus membuat oneshoot dan melanjutkan chapter dari cerita saya yang lain di tempat lain u,u

dan untuk jumlah _words_nya, maaf kalau pendek ya. Saya dari dulu memang bisanya pendek-pendek u,u kalau panjang saya bisa buat sampai berhari-hari, bahkan satu minggu lebih. Jadi, untuk membuat kalian tidak lama menunggu, saya akan buat pendek tapi bisa update cepat :) Harap maklum ya kalau lama. Saya sudah bekerja -tapi saya masih kecil kok :3- jadi saya sedikit sulit untuk membagi waktu. Ditambah, ada beberapa tulisan yang sedang saya kerjakan. Jadi, ya saya mminta maklumnya aja ya :D

**balasan review:**

ZeeMe : terima kasih ya sudah review :D saya senang sekali lho. dan salam kenal juga :D review lagi? :D

g for : hehehe terimakasih sudah menyukai fic saya :D tenang aja, ini akan terus continue kok :D soal words, maaf ya :3 review lagi? :D

Malfoy's Manor : terima kasih sudah review :D saya selalu berusaha memperbaiki tulisan saya :) ini sudah update kilat :D review lagi? :D

Jhein : hehehe Mione memang malu-malu! entah kenapa ya XD terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi? :D

nong : Terima kasih pujiannya :D review lagi? :D

putims : hehehe mereka memang unyu-unyu! XD saya memang menciptakan karakter mereka seperti itu :3 review lagi? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**DRACO MALFOY**

"Kau menunggu pesan?" Suara Theo akhirnya membuyarkan tatapanku dari _display_ ponselku dan menatap sahabatku itu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kecil sambil mendesah samar. "Apa itu pesan dari Granger?" Aku mengangguk lagi. Rasanya bibirku sedang malas berucap. Jadi aku terus mengangguk. Kudengar Theo berdecak. "Ck. Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"

Nah kalau ini, aku harus buka mulut. "Belum sampai tahap itu. Tapi aku menyukainya. Dia benar-benar tipe gadisku, tahu." Ujarku. Theo menepuk bahuku yang kembali memandang ponsel. "Percayalah, kawan. Granger sulit ditakhlukkan." _Sulit?_ Aku mengernyit. Seolah mengerti maksud kernyitan di dahiku, Theo kembali membuka suaranya. "Sebelum dia terkenal, dia memang sudah sulit ditakhlukkan. Jadi kesusahannya itu bukan sengaja dibuatnya semenjak dia tenar. Tapi memang sifat aslinya demikian. –"

"− tapi dia bilang dia tidak begitu. Itu jawabannya ketika _talk show_ semalam." Aku buru-buru menyelanya.

Theo mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin dia kurang bisa menilai dirinya sendiri. Semua orang beranggapan demikian, Draco. Kau tahu Ron Weasley pemilik toko roti The Burrow? Dia dulu mendekati Granger sebelum dia terkenal. Dan Granger susah ditakhlukkan. Ginny Weasley, sahabat si Granger itu juga mengatakan bahwa Granger orang yang rumit." Oke, katakan aku salah fokus, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Maksudku, darimana Theo tahu sebanyak itu tentang Hermione? Aku membuang nafas lagi, memahami kalimat Theo yang sebenarnya.

"_Well_, jika Merlin berpihak padaku, dia akan memberikan caranya. Aku hanya perlu berusaha. Omong-omong, darimana kau tahu sebanyak itu soal Hermione, hm?"

"_Come on, mate._ Aku fotografer Daily Prophet. Informasi menyebar dengan mudah. Terlebih aku sering pergi ke The Burrow untuk _flirting_ dengan gadis Weasley itu. Jujur saja, jika tidak ada yang dibahas, aku sering menjadikan Granger sebagai bahan obrolanku dengannya. Dan kau tahu, siang ini aku akan memoret Granger. Dia akan menjadi _cover_ Daily Prophet sebagai edisi minggu depan."

Aku sudah membuka mulutku untuk menjawab. Tapi mendadak ponselku berdering. Jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menjawab Theo dan memilih memeriksa ponselku. Yes! Pesan balasan dari Hermione. Tanpa sadar bibirku kembali memasang lengkungan senyum. Rasanya senang ketika dia membalas pesanku. Padahal itu hal yang sangat sederhana.

**From**_**: HG**_

**It's okay**_**, tidak masalah. Jika ditutup-tutupi mereka justru akan mengira yang tidak-tidak. Omong-omong, apa kau tahu kita masuk berita pagi ini?**_

Aku langsung mengetikkan pesan balasanku.

**To: **_**HG**_

_** Baiklah, kujemput di Daily Prophet. Kebetulan fotografer yang memotretmu nanti adalah sahabatku. Jadi mungkin aku akan menemani selama pemotretan nanti.**_

_** Masuk berita? Soal apa lagi yang mereka jadikan berita?**_

Sebagai informasi, persamaan di antara aku dan Hermione adalah kami sama-sama tidak menyukai _paparazzi._ Mereka memuakkan. Setelah pesan balasanku terkirim, aku kembali melanjutkan obrolanku dengan Theo sambil membalas pesan Hermione.

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di studio pemotretan sekarang. Elle, _manager_ Hermione duduk di sebelahku. Tidak ada yang kami bahas, jadi kami hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Hermione yang sibuk berganti-ganti pose di depan kamera. Theo hanya perlu sedikit mengarahkan Hermione, dan ketika dia mendapat _angle_ dan pose yang tepat, mulutnya berkicau memuji gadis cantik itu.

Hermione sungguh cantik dengan _summer elegant dress_ yang dia kenakan. Warnanya jingga. Cerah seperti musim panas. Seperti warna matahari yang akan menenggelamkan diri. Tema fotonya tidak rumit. Jadi dilakukan di dalam studio dan tak perlu mencari lokasi. Theo sempat kena protes dari atasannya karena banyak melakukan pemotretan di lokasi terbuka. Itu membuat anggaran bertambah. Jadi untuk kali ini, Daily Prophet menghemat biaya dengan melakukan pemotretan di studio sendiri.

Aku memasang senyumku ketika Hermione menghampiriku dan Elle. Pemotretannya baru saja berakhir. Dan Theo langsung mengantarkan memori hasil fotonya ke kantor redaksi untuk dicetak dan diajukan kepada atasannya. Lalu atasannya yang nanti akan memilih hasil fotonya –tentu Theo juga dilibatkan karena dia fotografernya−. "_Good job, dear."_ Elle rupanya tak sabar jadi dia bangkit berdiri menghampiri Hermione sambil memberikan modelnya itu satu botol air mineral. Hermione meminumnya sedikit kemudian bergumam terima kasih padanya.

Seolah Elle tahu situasinya, dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Namun sebelum dia keluar, dia memotret kami dengan kamera ponselnya. Entah untuk apa. Entah untuk koleksi, atau mungkin untuk _next gossip_ yang akan tayang di media. Aku cukup pintar dan tahu otak para media. Bahkan seperti ini keadaannya pun, aku yakin akan jadi berita.

"Jadi, kau _free_ sekarang?" Tanyaku membuka perbincangan kami. Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku, persis di bangku yang diduduki Elle tadi. Kepalanya yang tertutup dengan rambut gelombangnya yang terurai indah menggeleng pelan. "Belum, aku akan diwawancarai sebentar."

"Oh," Aku mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja. Pasti ulasan Hermione akan jadi berita utama. Itu sebabnya dia jadi _cover_ Daily Prophet. Detik selanjutnya pintu studio terdengar dibuka, dan dua orang datang. Dua-duanya perempuan. Yang satu tampak santai dengan kamera digital, yang satu lagi sedikit lebih _ribet_. Dia membawa buku dan juga pena. Oke, wawancara dimulai.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Hermione, dan mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan seputar kemenangannya minggu lalu saat menghadiri acara _awards_. Hermione menang sebagai _Female Model of The Year_. Dan karena ini _award_ pertama Hermione, jadi Daily Prophet mewawancarainya. Dan aku mendengus beberapa kali karena sepertinya dua pegawai Daily Prophet ini mencoba memperbincangkan hal lain. Yaitu mengenai hubungan pribadi Hermione denganku. Cih. Kenapa rasanya dunia _entertaint_ itu heboh sekali sih jika aku dan Hermione dekat? Kenapa rasanya semua orang ingin tahu? Tidakkah mereka mengerti bahwa kami juga butuh privasi? Kehidupan pribadi kan bukan konsumsi publik!

Tapi tetap saja Hermione bersikap ramah pada mereka. Aku mau tak mau juga bersikap ramah karena enggan merusak _image_. Kami menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan santai. Dan aku memasang senyum palsuku. Entah Hermione. Tapi aku yakin dia juga sedikit kesal karena dua orang ini terlihat berusaha mengorek lebih banyak informasi. Dasar _kepo!_

Beruntung bahwa wawancara itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar, barulah kami berdua keluar dan bersiap memulai kencan kami. Hermione tidak perlu mengganti bajunya karena Daily Prophet memberikannya sebagai hadiah atas kemenangannya. "Jadi, kita kemana sore ini?" Kami berjalan bersama menuju ke area parkir sekarang.

"Itu rahasia." Jawabku senang sambil tersenyum. Hermione ikut tersenyum singkat. "Kau membuatku penasaran." Gumamnya.

"Malfoy selalu demikian." Lanjutku mantap sambil terkekeh. Dan dia juga tertawa kecil. "Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana dengan dua _cone_ es krim?"

"Tidak masalah." Aku kembali tersenyum dan menepikan mobilku ke trotoar. Ada truk es krim yang sudah kuhafal yang biasa mangkal di 52nd Street. Jadi kami turun dan ikut mengambil antrian di antara anak-anak kecil.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Tanyaku ketika antrian kami semakin dekat.

"Sepertinya vanilla dengan saus cokelat lezat." Gumamnya sambil berpaling ke arahku. Aku mengangguk. Dan kami maju selangkah. Aku mengeluarkan dompet sambil menyebutkan pesanan Hermione dan pesananku. Aku memesan rasa coklat dan stroberi. Setelah memberikan jumlah nominal yang harus kubayar, sang penjaul menyerahkan dua _cone _es krim. Aku mengambilnya dan menyerahkan pesanan Hermione pada Hermionenya langsung.

Kami kembali ke mobil, dan aku mengemudi dengan santai menuju bukit yang ada di ujung jalan 52nd Street. Bukit ini biasa ramai di sore hari karena banyak orang yang datang untuk melihat pemandangan. Selain itu tempatnya juga sejuk dan juga alami. Ada danau kecil di bawah sana. Lalu ada hutan, dan di sisi lain bukit ada _playground_ dan kolam kecil. Pokoknya indah, dan bisa melepas lelah. "Ayo." Ajakku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hermione menerima uluran tanganku, dan kami berjalan naik ke atas bukit sambil bergandengan tangan dan memakan es krim kami. Sesampainya di atas, John –orang yang sudah kupersiapkan− sudah bersiap siaga. Dia terlihat berjalan menghampiri kami. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, sebelah sini." Ujarnya. John berjalan di depan kami menuntun kami ke tempat tujuan yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk kencan sore ini. Sementara Hermione di sebelahku masih bertanya-tanya kemana sebenarnya tujuanku membawanya.

Dan aku tersenyum ketika kami sampai. Aku memandanginya yang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang kusuguhkan untuknya sore ini. Bibirnya menganga, kemudian menoleh padaku tak percaya. "Kau menyiapkan ini?" Aku mengangguk penuh bangga dan penuh rasa senang serta bahagia. Rencanaku berhasil. "Sungguh, aku tidak percaya. Ini ... sangat menyentuh."

"Ayo." Ajakku. Kami berjalan menuju balon udara itu dan masuk ke dalam. John yang merangkap sebagai supir balon udara ini juga masuk. Dan perlahan-lahan John mulai membawa kami naik terbang dengan balon udara warna-warna ini. Kami bisa melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Sangat natural, sangat indah, sangat menawan. Rasanya pemandangan indah itu bisa menggantikan rasa lelahku yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ini bagus sekali ini, Draco. Ini sangat indah." Pandangannya tak henti berbinar.

"Segalanya tampak lebih indah dari atas ini."

"Ya. Jauh lebih indah." Lirihnya kecil. Aku menoleh padanya yang sibuk memperhatikan ke bawah. Dia benar-benar membuat jantungku kehilangan detak normalnya. Di dalam sini rasanya bergemuruh. Lihatlah wajah cantik itu. Hidung mancung, senyum menawan, mata hazelnya. Oh Merlin.

Aku tersenyum kemudian memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku bukan gila karena tersenyum sendiri. Tapi aku tersenyum karena aku menyadari apa yang aku rasakan, dan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Andai saja waktu bisa dibekukan sejenak. Kuberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya yang menggenggam tepi balon udara. Sungguh. Bahkan untuk menggenggamnya saja aku berdebar. Mungkin benar jika beberapa hari terakhir ini aku berpikir bahwa Hermione tidaklah seperti ini. Dan kali ini aku membuatnya menjadi pasti. Bukan hanya sekedar berpikir saja.

Hermione melihat ke arah tangannya, kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. Hermione rupanya mengijinkanku. Terlihat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menarik tangannya. "Kuharap aku orang pertama dalam hidupmu yang membuat memori seperti ini denganmu." Ujarku.

"Tentu saja kau." Aku tersenyum.

* * *

**The end of chapter 3**

Haloo ^^ sorry agak lama update nya ya. Tapi saya sudah beri permberitahuan lho.

um, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? apakah hubungan Hermione dan Draco terlalu cepat?

saya memang membuatnya seperti ini karena Feeling tidak akan selesai dengan akhir dimana keduanya berpacaran. itu terlalu biasa.

dan, seperti biasa, saya balas lewat PM ya yang bisa di balas lewat PM :D

**balasan review  
**

annisa nf: terima kasih :D maaf nih agak lama updatenya. sekarang sudah update. review lagi?

nong: oh engga dong :D Draco ngga badboy kok :D

Jhein: maaf ya untuk jumlah wordsnya. saya dari awal sudah menjelaskan bahwa saya hanya bisa sebatas ini. maaf ya agak lama nih updatenya. tapi sekarang sudah update. review lagi?

Loony: sudah di lanjut :D

uulill: hehehe terimakasih :D review lagi mau nggak? :3

putims: maaf nih saya updatenya agak lama. dan ya, draco memang ooc. itu sebabnya di warning saya tulis ooc u,u bagus deh kalo kamu bisa bayangin karakternya Draco :D hehehe

Adellia Malfoy: ini sudah di lanjut :) maaf ya agak lama updatenya. review lagi?

Malfoy's Manor: hehehe gpp kok :) saya suka kalau dikasih masukan :) maaf ya updatenya gak kilat untuk chapter ini u,u

Dramione Lover: sekarang sudah di update :D

immortal girl: heheh maaf gak bisa faster. tapi sekarang update kok :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**DRACO MALFOY**

Selepas kami turun dari perjalanan kami di langit sejenak, kami berjalan bersama berkeliling bukit sambil menghabiskan es krim di genggaman kami. "Kita duduk di sana saja." Jariku menunjuk pada dua ayunan yang kosong. Kami memang baru saja sampai di bagian _playground_. "Jadi, kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanyaku. Aku memang ingin lebih banyak tahu tentangnya, tapi tidak lewat Theo, atau Elle, atau orang lain. Aku ingin tahu kehidupannya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya secara langsung darinya.

Hermione mengangguk sambil memasukkan _cone_ ke dalam mulutnya. Dan habis. Es krim itu sepenuhnya habis sekarang. "Ya, orang tuaku tinggal di Perancis." Jawabnya begitu dia selesai mengunyah.

"Lalu? Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanyaku lagi. Oh, kuharap aku tidak terdengar seperti orang yang mewawancarainya. Hermione tertawa kecil dengan sendirinya. Seolah ada hal yang lucu. "Ada yang lucu? Atau aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Hermione menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya tertawa sendiri. Rasanya lucu, jika melihat seperti apa aku sekarang, sementara dulu aku seperti apa." Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku pindah ke London karena orang tuaku yang mengirimku ke sini. Aku dulu tinggal dengan nenekku. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada sekarang. Orang tuaku mengirimku ke London karena dulu, aku anak yang nakal. Itulah yang membuatku tertawa. Tidak ku sangka aku akan berubah menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Wow. Tidak kusangka seorang Hermione Granger dulunya anak yang nakal. Seberapa nakal?"

"Umm, biar kuingat. Memecahkan jendela kelas."

"_No way._" Sangkalku. Sulit dipercaya Hermione benar-benar nakal dulunya. Maksudku, dia perempuan. "Dulu aku bertengkar dengan kakak kelasku hingga dia masuk rumah sakit."

"_Whoa._"

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti tomboy, hm?"

Hermione tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. "_Yeah,_ menjahili guru merupakan favoritku."

Aku ikut tertawa. "Menempelkan permen karet di bangku mereka,"

"Memasukkan tikus ke kelas," lanjutnya menyelaku.

"Dan semuanya berteriak."

Hermione kembali tertawa lepas. "Ya, rasanya menyenangkan ketika mereka ketakutan."

"Sepertinya masa kecil kita sama, ya." Ujarku terkekeh. Tapi, itulah anak kecil.

"Ya. Kau sendiri? Apa kau anak tunggal?"

"Ya, begitulah." Aku menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ayah tidak setuju dengan pilihanku sebagai seorang DJ. Dia ingin aku melanjutkan Malfoy Group. Tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang kusukai. Mungkin nanti, ketika aku bosan menjadi seorang DJ."

"Lalu? Apa ayahmu melarangmu?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya tidak mendukungku."

"Aku mengerti. Kadang hidup memang tidak berlangsung dengan mudah. Kadang beberapa dukungan tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah berada di pihakmu. Tapi kau bahagia, kan?"

"Ya, aku suka dan aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang." Aku membentuk garis senyumku menatapnya. Dan dia juga balas tersenyum kecil.

"Bahagia itu memang terkadang mudah didapat, tapi terkadang sulit didapat. Seolah kau harus memperjuangkannya. Tapi selama berjuang itu, terkadang ada kebahagiaan kecil terselip di dalamnya yang tidak kau sadari. Kau mengerti maksudku? Kau berjuang untuk bahagiamu di satu titik. Tapi selama kau berjuang menuju pusat titik kebahagiaanmu, terkadang ada titik-titik kecil kebahagiaan lainnya. Kebahagiaan yang lebih sederhana, yang lebih mudah dirasakan daripada yang sulit yang sedang kau perjuangkan itu. Biasanya kau tidak menyadarinya."

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya penuh kagum ketika dia terus menjelaskan kebahagiaan itu. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Wajah cantik, pemikiran yang mendalam, sikap yang ramah dan menyenangkan, demi Merlin! "Darimana kau memiliki penjelasan itu, 'Mione?"

Hermione menoleh padaku, melengkungkan satu senyumnya lagi. "Pengalaman mengajarkanku."

* * *

Kami keluar dari bukit tadi setelah langit menggelap, lalu aku mengajaknya untuk pergi makan malam di sebuah restauran dan setelahnya aku mengantarnya untuk pulang. Tidak lupa, kuucapkan terima kasih untuknya karena mau menerima ajakanku untuk pergi bersama. Dan, di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di kursi bar, menenggak sedikit bir. Klab memang sudah buka, tapi aku baru akan bekerja nanti.

Aku sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat ulang setiap kebersamaanku dengan Hermione. Meski klab berdentum keras dengan musik yang menggila, nyatanya itu tidak mengusikku. "Ada apa, kawan? Kau sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri kuperhatikan." Felix, temanku yang bekerja sebagai bartender menanyaiku sambil mengocok minuman yang sedang dibuatnya.

Aku tersenyum lagi, dan meminum birku dari gelas kecil yang disediakan Felix. "Tidak ada, hanya sedang merasa kasmaran." Felix pergi dari hadapanku melanjutkan pekerjaannya menuang minuman yang dibuatnya ke dalam gelas loki, kemudian menyerahkannya pada si pemesan. Lantas dia kembali ke hadapanku. "Dengan model cantik itu? Aku tidak sengaja dengar beritanya tadi pagi ketika gadisku sedang menonton tv."

Aku mengangguk. "Hari ini aku mengajaknya naik balon udara, dan dia menyukainya. Lalu kami saling mengobrol dan makan malam." Ceritaku menjelaskan secara singkat. Felix adalah sahabatku yang lainnya selain Theo. Namun aku memang cenderung lebih dekat dengan Theo daripada Felix.

Felic mengangguk, "Kita lanjutkan nanti. Maniakmu datang." Dan dia melenggang pergi sebelum aku sempat mencerna maksudnya apa. Dan di detik yang sama, seorang gadis yang sudah sangat kukenal datang menghampiriku, menarik kursi bar yang lainnya, dan merapatkannya denganku.

"Parkinson." Gumamku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Aku hanya menuang birku dari botol ke dalam gelas, kemudian menenggaknya dalam satu kali tenggakan. "Berikan satu untukku juga." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas kosongnya padaku. Aku mendesah samar dan menuangkan bir untuknya. Dia adalah gadis yang paling rajin mendekatiku ketika aku berada di klab.

Tangannya menarik wajahku untuk menoleh padanya setelah dia meletakann gelasnya yang sudah kosong lagi. Seperti biasa, Parkinson ini kembali berpakaian minim menunjukkan kemolekan tubuhnya. _Bustier _dengan belahan dada rendah, _mini skirt_, dan sepatu hak tinggi. "Bagaimana ..." Jari-jari nakalnya mulai membuka kancing atas kemejaku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. Jujur saja, sikapnya membuatku jijik. Dia benar-benar murahan. Cih. "Jika selesai pekerjaanmu, kita _bersenang-senang_, hm?" Kedua kerahku dipegangnya erat, dan dia menarikku mendekat dengannya. Wajahnya mendekat, membuat jarak kami makin sempit, namun langsung kupalingkan wajahku ketika dia hendak mencium bibirku. Jadilah, pipiku yang kena.

Parkinson melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah kemejaku, dan aku langsung kembali ke posisiku semula. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu, Parkinson." Beberapa orang gadis selanjutnya datang mendekatiku dengan berisik. Mereka berebut tempat untuk dekat denganku, dan salah satu dari mereka yang tepat berada di sebelahku mengambil tanganku dan diletakannya di pinggannya, seolah aku merangkulnya. _Oh, please_. Apa mereka tidak nonton berita pagi ini?

Lalu seorang gadis lainnya berdiri di depanku, dengan liar dia membuka kedua kakiku, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya denganku dan tangannya menutup kakiku membuatku menjepit tubuhnya. Dia memulai aksinya dengan memegang pipi kiri-kananku, dan menciumku tepat di bibir. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak liar memintaku untuk membalas. Namun aku hanya diam tak menanggapi. Desah nafasnya yang berbau alkohol meliar. Sepertinya gadis ini sedang mabuk dan butuh sentuhan. Tanganku yang lainnya yang tidak dipaksa merangkul, digenggam Parkinson. Namun gadis itu menariknya kasar dari si Parkinson dan memindahkan tanganku di dadanya, menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Ck. Mereka benar-benar menjijikkan! Aku dengan kasar menyentakkan tanganku yang dipaksa merangkul dan membuka kakiku serta menurunkan tanganku dari dada gadis itu dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. "_Disgusting!" U_capku tajam memandang mereka bergantian lantas meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara si Parkinson tertawa senang melihat kekalahan mereka dan ikut meninggalkan mereka.

Aku menuju _DJ Table _untuk menggantikan posisi Unique. Unique yang melihat kedatanganku tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi kiriku sebelum dia meninggalkan _DJ Table-_nya. Aku langsung mengambil posisi dan mengganti lagu _remix_ yang sedang di-_play_ oleh Unique tadi. Dan pesta berlanjut hingga malam, bahkan pagi.

* * *

Aku keluar dari klab pukul tiga pagi karena memang pukul _segitu_lah klab tutup. Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan normal membelah jalan yang pagi ini cukup lengang. London tidak begitu ramai dan padat di jam-jam segini. Langit masih sangat gelap, dan lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan terlihat menghias langit.

Pagar manor membuka secara otomatis ketika mobilku berhenti di depan pagar. Dan begitu terbuka, aku segera masuk dan memarkirkan mobilku. Kumatikan mesin mobil, lalu turun. Kubuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan yang aku miliki dan aku langsung menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat. Tepat ketika pintu kamar terbuka, Astoria menggeliat di atas ranjang, dan gadis itu terbangun. "Draco? Kau baru pulang?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sambil menutup pintu kamarku. Astoria adalah gadis yang biasa ku_pakai_. Tapi dia bukan kekasihku. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku naif jika berkata aku laki-laki yang bisa terhindar dari godaan dan tahan ketika dipancing. Jadi, Astoria adalah gadis yang selalu kugunakan ketika hasrat dan libidoku sedang tinggi. Jika kau tanya kenapa Astoria rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai budak nafsuku, sederhana saja. Astoria memiliki libido yang besar juga. Jadi kami sama-sama membutuhkan.

Setiap malam gadis itu akan datang ke manor sebagai teman tidurku. Orang tuaku tidak tahu karena Astoria datang sangat malam. Hanya pelayan-pelayan rumah lah yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan tentu saja, tidak ada yang berani buka suara.

Tidak peduli apakah malam itu kami akan bercinta atau tidak, kami akan tidur bersama. Selalu seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya mulai besok dia tidak perlu lagi datang ke sini.

Astoria merangkak turun ke tepi ranjang, dan aku menghampirinya. Dia membukakan kemejaku. Setelah terlepas dari tubuhku, aku mengganti celanaku dengan _boxer_ dan langsung naik ke ranjang. Untuk saat ini, aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan hubungan. Jadi ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku tidak menyentuhnya, gadis itu hanya menaikkan selimut hingga ke dadanya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Aku hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarku. Sesuatu sedang berlarian di dalam otakku. "Astoria." Panggilku pelan.

"Ya?" Rupanya gadis itu belum terlelap.

"Kau tahu bukan kabar kedekatakanku dengan Hermione Granger?"

Kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk. Tubuhnya bergeser, merapat padaku. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Apa kau akan menjadikannya kekasihmu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya. Dan dia gadis baik-baik. Aku ingin berubah memperbaiki diriku. Jad ... bisa kita berhenti dalam keseharian kita seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya mendongak padaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sehingga kami bisa saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ada di sini lagi. Kau tidak perlu datang lagi kemari. Aku ingin berubah menjadi laki-laki baik dan tidak brengsek seperti ini."

"Draco, jika Hermione benar mencintaimu, dia akan menerimamu apa adanya. Lagipula, dia juga pasti sama seperti gadis kebanyakan. Dia juga pasti butuh sentuhan."

"Tidak, dia berbeda. Dia benar-benar berbeda. Aku hanya ingin berhenti memiliki aktivitas dan keseharian yang kotor denganmu seperti setiap malam yang kita lalui. Aku ingin memperbaiki diriku, bisa kau mengerti? Lagipula kau membutuhkanku hanya untuk memuaskanmu juga kan? Kau bisa mencari itu dari lelaki lain, 'Tori. Kau tidak perlu membuat dirimu terpaku padaku."

Astoria mendesah pasrah. Tatapan matanya juga menunjukkan itu. "Aku menyukaimu Draco. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu." _What?! _ "Tidur setiap malam denganmu, berhubungan intim denganmu, membuatku merasa memilikimu seutuhnya. Awalnya memang tidak, tapi semakin hari, semakin hari, perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, Draco."

Aku mendecak tak percaya. "Tapi kau jelas tahu aku hanya melampiaskan hasratku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu keseharianku karena kita hanya bertemu saat malam saja. Aku tidak mencintaimu, 'Tori." Merlin! Kenapa selama ini aku tidak bisa menyadari itu? Aku benar-benar benci pada diriku jika aku membuat seseorang mencintaiku tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Dan sekarang ini terjadi. _God's sake!_

"Aku mengerti itu, Draco. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Karena aku sudah tahu itu. Aku tidak pernah menemukan cinta dalam pandangan matamu ketika kita saling bertatapan. Aku tidak apa jika kau menginginkan kita seperti ini. Tapi aku minta, ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir kita. Maksudku, ijinkan aku bertemu denganmu ketika aku merindukanmu."

Aku mendesah kasar. Rasanya otakku buntu sekarang. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana dan berbuat apa. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Haruskah aku minta maaf? Tapi maaf untuk apa? Aku sedang dikuasai emosi, marah pada diriku sendiri. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya ketika kau merindukanku, 'Tori. Kau harus _move on_ dariku. Percayalah, kita tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan cinta. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas ini."

"Tidak perlu kau perjelas itu, Draco. Aku sangat mengerti mengenai hubungan kita."

* * *

**The end of chapter 4**

Hola, maaf ya saya lama update. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. kondisi fisik sedang menurun jadi saya molor banget nge-upadate-nya. tapi kali ini saya ketik sedikit lebih panjang kok :)

sekarang sudah saya update. apakah ini terlalu vulgar atau terlalu erotis untuk kalian? apakah ini semi M atau sudah masuk M? saya minta maaf jika kalian tidak menyukai cerita yang mengandung unsur erotis atau vulgar ya. saya minta maaf banget. karena sebelumnya saya tidak pernah menulis di sini, jadi saya tidak tahu apakah kalian menyukai cerita seperti ini atau tidak. Karena tempat dimana saya memposting cerita saya yang mengandung usur sangat erotis dan vulgar serta frontal, readers-readersnya tetap memberi comment yang positif. dan mereka sepertinya juga tidak menutupi jika mereka menyukai cerita seperti itu. jadi, saya tidak tahu apakah di sini kalian bisa menerima ini atau tidak. jadi sebelum terjadi hal buruk, saya minta maaf terlebih dahulu.

keluar dari topik rate, saya ingin bertanya mengenai chapater ini. bagaimana menurut kalian? di sini saya juga menunjukkan kehidupan Draco Malfoy sehingga kalian biasa memiliki pandangan terhadap karakter masing-masing tidak hanya dari sisi Hermione saja. Dan melihat bagaimana kehidupan Draco yang saya tunjukkan, apakaj kalian masih akan mendukung Hermione dan Draco untuk bersatu? atau sebaliknya? keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian ya :D saya suka ketika pembaca saya mengeluarkan uneg-uneg mereka terhadap karya saya:)

Lalu, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review :D seperti biasa, saya balas lewat PM yang bisa, yang tidak, di bawah sini :)

sebelumnya, maaf cuap-cuap saya kali ini agak panjang X'D

**Balasan review:  
**

putims: heheheh Draco yang so sweet ya? :D maaf ya update nya lama :(

Dipsy: heheh terima kasih :) maaf ya saya tidak bisa panjang-panjang. dan maaf juga karena update lama :(

Adellia Malfoy: hehehhe :D umm, di sini mereka tidak berperan penting, jadi mungkin tidak muncul. heheh tapi belum tahu juga sih. Mungkin sesekali akan muncul. tapi hanya sebagai figuran saja :) hehehe maaf saya update lama :(

Jhein: hehehe draco tersipu tuh kami bilang so sweet! XD maaf saya update lama :(

Malfoy's Manor: ini sudah di lanjut. maaf tidak kilat :'

Guest: ini sudah di next :D maaf lama *bungkuk-bungkuk*


	5. Chapter 5

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Aku bangun pagi hari ini karena kemarin aku tidak terlalu lelah seperti hari Jum'at. Aku menggeliat di atas ranjang, kemudian turun sambil membuka mataku. Menguap lebar, aku membuka tirai jendela kamarku, membiarkan sinar hangat sang mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku kemudian membuka laci nakasnya dan mengambil sebuah karet lantas mengikat rambutku asal. Siapa peduli jika aku masih terlihat jelek pagi ini?

Hendak menutup laci nakas, atensiku jatuh pada buku jurnalku. Alih-alih menutup laci nakas, aku justru mengambil buku jurnalku dan kembali terduduk di ranjang membukanya –membaca ulang. Sudah tiga bulan ini aku berhenti menulis jurnalku karena rutinitasku yang sangat padat. Jurnal ini sudah sangat tebal, karena sudah kutulis semenjak aku duduk di bangku menengah senior. Asal, kubuka langsung ke bagian tengah.

_**Minggu ketiga bulan desember, hari kedua, 2009.**_

Rupanya aku membuka jurnalku di kelas satu senior. Kalau tidak salah ... itu untuk pertama kalinya aku patah hati.

_**Beku dan dingin. Layaknya salju di natal ini. Tiada kehangatan. Genggamanmu terasa berbeda, seolah kau memaksa diri. Tiada senyum, garis datar di bibirmu. Pandanganmu tak tertarik, seperti aku tak lagi bermakna. Bungkam, bibirmu. Tidak ada kata, kalimat, bahkan sekedar basa-basi.**_

_** Kucoba pertanyakan mengapa, tapi kau layaknya boneka. Bibirmu terkunci rapat, hanya bergerak tanpa susunan arah, tanpa perbincangan. Lantas auramu marah, tanpa kutahu apa sebabnya. Kilas balik ku akukan, mencari tahu apa salahku. Tapi tak ku emukan sebab yang bisa membuatmu marah. Apa yang salah? Tanyaku semakin membesar.**_

_** Kutelusuri, coba memahamimu, mencari tahu dengan kau yang terasa berbeda. Lalu jejakmu tertinggal, tapak kakimu membekas di atas salju. Cetakan sepatumu menuntun langkahku. Kau tidak berjalan sendiri. Seseorang menemanimu, dengan ukuran kaki yang lebih kecil. Lantas kusadari, cinta kita membentuk segitiga... Kau bersamanya.**_

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya dalam keheningan. Meski aku sudah melupakannya, dan rasa sakit itu telah tak lagi terasa, namun tetap saja, efek samping dari perselingkuhan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang; menjadikanku Hermione Granger yang sekarang.

Dulu aku tidak begini. Dulu aku adalah Hermione Granger yang mudah dekat dengan pria, mudah percaya pada kaum adam, ceria, mudah bergaul dengan mereka. Namun semua itu berubah, semua itu telah tertanggal. Perselingkuhan itu sungguh menyakitkanku. Meninggalkanku dalam rasa trauma. Sakit itu rasanya begitu tak terbendung, karena aku sangat mencintainya –dulu.

Aku berubah semenjak kejadian itu. Tidak mudah dekat dengan para lelaki, dan mencari tahu seluruh sikap dan sifatnya sebelum aku menjadikannya kekasih dengan keputusanku. Aku hanya tak ingin jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, tak ingin jatuh di lubang yang sama. Sebenarnya, itu terjadi pada Harry dan Victor. Aku menemukan beberapa sikap mereka yang menurutku bisa membuatku terluka. Itu sebabnya tidak pernah terjadi hubungan di antara kami. Karena aku mengubah pilihanku.

Sejujurnya, aku rumit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata. Karena banyak yang menjadi pertimbanganku. Aku hanya tidak ingin terluka, tidak ingin kembali sakit. Perasaanku, kau bisa menyebutnya rapuh. Aku sensitif. Mudah berpikiran negatif. Seluruh kepercayaanku kepada kaum adam telah lenyap. Namun aku berusaha memupuk itu kembali, meski sulit. Kugerakkan keinginanku untuk berubah, tapi sisi yang lain sungguh susah. Semuanya ... sulit. Tidak mudah kujalani –jika itu menyangkut hal perasaan.

Mendesahkan nafasku lagi, kuputuskan untuk menutup jurnalku. Banyak rasa sakit yang kutorehkan di dalam situ. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Kuletakkan kembali di dalam laci nakas, lalu aku beranjak mandi.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Elle sudah berada di kamarku dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya. Ia membolak-balik halaman majalah itu, sementara aku menuju ruang pakaian untuk memakai bajuku. Aku akan berpakaian kasual hari ini karena nanti aku masih akan di _make up_ untuk acara London Fashion Week. Belum lagi kostum yang akan kukenakan nanti. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu pusing hari ini karena _schedule-_ku hanya menjadi model _catwalk_ dari salah satu _designer _terkenal di London. "Ada berita apa?" tanyaku sambil memakai _skinny jeans_ putihku.

"Kencanmu dengan Malfoy kemarin."

"S_uch a stalker_." Dengusku kesal. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kehidupan pribadiku diekspos seperti itu. Demi Merlin, kehidupanku bukan santapan publik. Aku keluar dari ruang pakaian sambil menenteng sepasang _heels_ pendek yang kuambil dari lemari sepatu tadi. Kujatuhkan pantatku di atas kursi meja rias sambil menyisir rambut bergelombangku.

"... keduanya kembali tertangkap kamera sedang menikmati kencan di sebuah taman. Terlihat sekali kemesraan di antara mereka. Wajah Hermione Granger terlihat bahagia dengan senyum yang terkembang di pipinya. Begitu juga dengan Draco Malfoy yang berhasil memberikan _surprise_ kepada gadis yang tengah didekatinya itu. Dengan balon udara, keduanya menghabiskan sore mereka di langit."

"Euh." Aku kembali mendengus. Kulihat dari kaca, Elle menutup majalah yang dibacanya kemudian menghampiriku. "Sudahlah, itu resikomu sebagai publik figur, sayang."

Aku mendesah lagi –kali ini frustasi− sambil meletakkan sisirku. "Tapi dulu tidak seperti ini, Elle. Dengan Harry, dengan Victor, nyatanya tidak separah ini."

Elle justru malah tertawa kecil yang membuatku bingung. Jari-jarinya mengambil rambutku, kemudian menuangkan vitamin ke rambutku sambil meratakannya. "Apa kau lupa siapa laki-laki yang mendekatimu? –" Aku menajamkan tatapan tak mengertiku pada Elle. "−Anak dari pebisnis terkenal di Britania Raya. Anak dari pebisnis yang reputasinya sudah tidak lagi diragukan. Calon penerus Malfoy Group. Jangan lupakan betapa megahnya laki-laki yang sedang mendekatimu sekarang." Dan aku termangu seketika. Elle benar. Draco bukan laki-laki sembarangan.

"Kau benar." Gumamku tanpa sadar. Tepukan keras Elle di bahuku menyadarkanku. Sampai aku terlonjak kecil, membuat Elle terbahak. "Ayo, aku sudah membelikanmu sarapan." Kami keluar dari kamar setelah aku memakai _heels_ dan langsung duduk di meja makan. Elle mengeluarkan bungkusan kotak makan yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat panekuk dengan saus mapel.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya duduk diam di salah satu kursi di depan meja rias sambil menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Ku biarkan seolah _make up artist_ memoles wajahku. Semua orang di dalam _backstage_ sibuk lalu-lalang. Ada yang baru selesai ditata, ada yang sedang mencari kostum mereka, semua orang tampak sibuk tak punya waktu untuk lengah.

* * *

Setelah selesai, dia yang mendadaniku beralih mengurus rambutku dan menatanya menjadi sama seperti model yang lainnya. Setidaknya ada tiga kostum yang harus kubawakan sore hari ini. Ketenanganku buyar ketika Elle datang sambil berlari. Dia terengah-engah menarik nafasnya. "_Guess what."_ Ujarnya membuat kernyitan di dahiku. "Oh, maaf, William, aku mengganggu sejenak." Kepala Elle mendongak menatap William –sang _make up artist− _yang berhenti menata rambutku karena Elle tiba-tiba saja datang. William hanya terdiam sambil menggulirkan bola matanya. Elle nampak acuh dengan tanggapan William. Kepala manajerku ini justru langsung beralih padaku. "Malfoy datang." Bisiknya kecil, yang berhasil membuat mataku melebar.

"_Really?!"_ Aku membalas kecil dengan nada terkejut yang pasti sudah diduga Elle sebelumnya. Kepala Elle mengangguk-angguk. "Semuanya. Tidak hanya Draco. Tapi juga kedua orang tuanya."

Sontak aku menganga sejenak. Ini aneh. Sejak kapan keluarga Malfoy suka pergi menonton acara _fashion?_ Oke, aku memang tidak pernah tahu mengenai apa pun tentang keluarga Malfoy. Hanya saja ... rasanya aneh. Kedua orang tua Draco adalah orang yang sibuk. Aneh saja rasanya melihat mereka menyempatkan diri pergi menonton pertunjukan _fashion_ seperti ini.

Melihat reaksiku yang hanya menganga, akhirnya Elle pergi. "Terima kasih untuk waktunya, William." Selama sisa penataan rambutku, aku termangu berspekulasi mengenai kemungkinan apa yang membuat Malfoy sekeluarga pergi ke tempat ini.

"Hermione!" Aku terlonjak keras ketika William berteriak keras di telingaku. "Demi Tuhan, aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali. Kau sudah selesai. Sebaiknya segera pakai kostummu." Mendengar titahnya, aku tahu bahwa ini sudah saatnya. Aku bergumam maaf pada William karena sudah melamun di saat yang tidak tepat. Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menuju sebuah gantungan yang agak panjang. Di gantungan itu sudah tertera namaku, dan sudah tersedia kostum-kostum yang akan kugunakan. Kuambil gantungan pertama, berisi gaun malam yang panjangnya hingga semata kaki. Gaun malam ini indah, bagai berlian. Berkilau ketika ditempa cahaya lampu.

"Hermione!"

"_Yes!"_ Aku berlari kecil setelah mengenakan _high heels_ berwarna silver dan segera berbaris di belakang seorang model. Musik mulai terdengar mengisi ruangan, dan model-model di depanku mulai beranjak naik ke panggung. Langkahku semakin maju ke depan, dan giliranku datang. Kutegakkan bahuku, dagu terangkat, dan naik ke atas panggung. Aku berjalan seperti yang selama ini kupelajari dari mentorku. Tanganku berayun dengan sendirinya seiring dengan langkah kakiku yang berjalan menggunakan kaki depan, bukan dengan tumitku. Pandangan lurus ke depan, dan bibir yang datar. Tidak ada senyum. Terus ke depan, lantas berputar kembali berjalan ke belakang.

Aku tidak tahu di mana Draco duduk karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melirik ke kiri-kanan –itu dilarang−. Begitu turun dari panggung, aku langsung mengganti kostum keduaku dan kembali masuk ke dalam barisan. Aku terus mengulangi hal yang sama sampai kostum ketigaku.

Setelah semua model selesai, aku bersama para model lainnya bertepuk tangan dari _backstage_ ketika sang _designer_ yang rancangannya kami bawakan naik ke atas panggung untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Seiring dengan tepuk yang meriah, sang _designer_ kemudian kembali turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada kami untuk pertunjukan yang telah kami berikan.

London Fashion Week berlangsung kurang lebih satu setengah jam, karena tidak hanya satu _designer-_lah yang tampil menunjukkan karya mereka, menunjukkan hasil rancangan mereka. Dan ketika acara resmi selesai, aku menghampiri Elle yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria yang kurasa adalah salah satu penonton. Melihat kedatanganku, keduanya berhenti. "Hermione, kenalkan ini Mr. Snape. Mr. Snape, ini Hermione." Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya kemudian kami berjabat tangan.

"Hermione Granger."

"Severus Snape." Jabatannya sungguh tegas. Aku mengangguk lagi. Baru saja Elle akan kembali buka suara, namun bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat. Di saat yang bersamaan, kudengar seorang di belakangku memanggil namaku. "Hermione," Sontak aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang. Dan kudapati Draco tampak ... penuh karisma sore ini. Sangat tampan dengan setelan formal yang dikenakannya. Kemeja hitam, dasi putih, dan kemeja putih. Rambut pirang platinanya tertata rapi. Untuk pertama kalinya ini, aku menemui Draco berpenampilan sangat formal.

Senyumku langsung merekah ketika dia dan kedua orang tuanya berjalan menghampiri kami. Orang tuanya terlihat mewah dengan setelah formal yang mereka kenakan. Jelas menunjukkan betapa kayanya mereka. Betapa mereka dari kalangan atas. "Hei." Balasku dengan senyum yang senang.

"Ini orang tuaku." Draco secara resmi memperkenalkan orang tuanya padaku. Aku memandang ayah dan ibunya bergantian, kemudian menjabat tangan mereka sambil menggumamkan namaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, S_ir. Ma'am._" Ibu Draco tersenyum, begitu juga ayahnya. Setidaknya aku menghadirkan kesan baik bagi mereka.

"Begitu pun dengan kami." Ibu Draco menjawab dengan kembali tersenyum, membuatku ikut tersenyum lagi. "Kau menakjubkan saat di panggung, Miss Granger." Ayah Draco menambahi.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Malfoy. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku." Dan perbincangan kami terinterupsi oleh kehadiran Mr. Snape dan juga Elle. Elle bersalaman dengan kedua orang tua Draco dan juga Draco. Namun lantas mereka memisahkan diri dengan perbincangan mereka sendiri. Anehnya, aku dan Draco tidak terkait dengan perbincangan itu. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, aku tidak tahu kenapa Elle ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Ada urusan apa memangnya? Soal Mr. Snape, aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jadilah hanya aku bersama Draco kini. "Kau sangat anggun saat berjalan tadi." Ujarnya berhasil membuatku mengalihkan atensiku kembali padanya, dan bukan pada gerombolan Elle, Mister Snape, dan kedua orang tua Draco.

Aku tersenyum. "Trims, Draco." Sungguh, aku tidak bisa semudah itu mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka begitu saja. "Hei, apa kau tahu ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanyaku sambil sekali lagi menoleh sejenak pada mereka.

Namun Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Baru kusadari ternyata sedari tadi ia menyembunyikan jari-jarinya di balik kantung celananya. Aku mengangguk paham ketika Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dia juga tidak tahu. Jadi, aku mengalihkannya ke perbincangan lain. "Aku tidak tahu kalau keluargamu suka melihat acara seperti ini."

Draco terkekeh. "Bisnis, Hermione. Mereka kemari karena bisnis. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka bersama manajermu dan Mr. Snape memisahkan diri dari kita. Mungkin mereka membicarakan bisnis. Ayahku memang memiliki bisnis dengan Mr. Snape. Tapi dengan manajermu ... aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak pernah tahu soal itu sebelumnya." Aku mengangguk mengerti, mencoba untuk paham sebenarnya.

"Aku juga bingung mengapa Elle berada di antara kedua orang tuamu dan juga Mr. Snape. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bersama mereka juga?" Kami kemudian berjalan, sedikit lebih menjauh dari mereka dan duduk di bangku penonton yang telah kosong.

"Karena itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Jawabannya berhasil membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau kemari bersama orang tuamu. Seharusnya kau juga membicarakan bisnis _itu_."

"_Well,_ _let me tell you the truth_. _The truth is_, aku tidak berencana untuk bergabung bersama orang tuaku pergi kemari. Awalnya, mereka memang mengajakku pergi bersama mereka karena mereka melihat aku hanya menganggur saja di rumah. Tapi aku menolak pergi. Jangan tersinggung, aku sebenarnya tidak paham soal _designer_ dan rancangan mereka yang aneh. Maksudku, kau tahu, seperti tadi. Bagaimana bisa seorang _designer_ merancang kemeja aneh?" Aku terbahak seketika itu. Ya ampun, siapa sangka aku akan menemui jawaban sepolos itu dari orang semacam Draco Malfoy? Draco juga ikut tertawa ketika mendapati reaksiku yang tertawa karena mendengar kata-katanya. "Tapi kemudian, ayah menyebut namamu. Ayah bilang kau akan ada di sana, menjadi salah satu model yang akan muncul membawakan busana. Jadi, ya. Seketika itu aku merubah pikiranku dan memutuskan untuk ikut dengan mereka." Lanjutan jawaban Draco sontak membuatku tersipu. Apa itu artinya dia datang kemari hanya untuk melihatku? Hatiku menghangat di dalam sini, dan aku tersenyum malu.

"Bagaimana ayahmu tahu?" Lagi-lagi Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat. Elle, Mr. Snape, dan kedua orang tua Malfoy berjalan menghampiri kami, membuat kami sama-sama terdiam dan hanya menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Aku dan Draco bersama-sama bangkit berdiri, ketika mereka sudah berdiri di depan kami. "Draco," kepala Mr. Malfoy mengangguk, seolah memberi tanda jika mereka telah selesai. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu." Ibu Draco menimpali, membuatku tersadar, bahwa pertemuanku dengan Draco cukup sampai di sini untuk hari ini.

Kami kembali saling berjabat tangan. Dan begitu selesai, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Miss Granger. Kita bertemu lagi lain kali. Dan Miss Finnigan (itu nama belakang Elle)," kalimat ayah Draco menggantung, namun Elle langsung mengangguk, seolah sudah mengerti maksud dari ayah Draco. Mr. Snape juga demikian. Melihat mereka berdua mengangguk, ayah Draco juga mengangguk mengerti. Rasanya aneh.

"_Well_, aku pulang dulu, kalau begitu." Draco berujar padaku, yang kujawab dengan senyum dan anggukan kepalaku. Lantas detik selanjutnya kurasakan bibirnya berada di pipiku, mengecupnya selama sepernano detik –yang berhasil membuat tubuhku menegang−. "_See you soon, _Hermione."

Dan aku hanya terpaku di tempatku memandangnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Jariku secara otomatis menyentuh pipiku yang telah diciumnya, dan kembali mengulang detik-detik itu. _Geez_.

Aku tersadar ketika tepukan keras di bahuku kurasakan hingga menghentak tubuhku. "_He kissed you, _'Mione. Demi Merlin! Ah-ah! Biar ku beritahu kau sesuatu. Kau, sekarang, bekerja untuk Malfoy Group!"

HAH?!

* * *

**The end of chapter 5**

Hola :) maaf saya update lama sekali. kemarin saya sakit cukup parah (menurut saya). saya tidak bisa bergerak, jalan, dan duduk. bisa kalian bayangkan saya sakitnya seperti apa? Dan begitu sembuh, saya sibuk di kantor. Waktu senggang saya, saya habiskan dengan menyelesaikan oneshoot saya yang sangat molor sekali. Jadi, saya baru sempat sekarang. dan sebenarnya saya sakit lagi sekaran -_- tadi saya jatuh dari tangga dan berhasil membuat otot saya nyeri di beberapa bagian. Tapi, karena tidak ingin membuat kalian menunggu lebih lama, saya sempatkan diri untuk mengupdate. Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama ya. Dan saya tipikal orang yang mudah sakit. Jadi, saya harap kalian bisa maklum jika saya mungkin update lama dan membuat Feeling terganggu. saya benar-benar sakit dan bukan sekedar alasan. maaf ya saya jadi curcol begini -_-

Sekarang saya sudah update, dan kali ini lebih panjang. memenuhi permintaan kalia yang minta jumlah words nya di tambah. Tapi maaf, chapter panjang seperti ini mungkin tidak bisa saya lakukan terus menerus karena jujur saja, saya lambat dalam hal mengetik. Jadi saya lebih mementingkan kecepatan update. Saya sangat bermasalah dengan waktu. Jadi saya harap kalian bisa maklum.

dan, bagaimana mengenai chapter ini? saya sudah sedikit membuka masalah dalam cerita ini. Dan jika kalian menebak bahwa permasalah dalam hal ini adalah soal perasaan Hermione, yep. kalian benar. cerita ini memang saya buat fokus dalam masalah percintaan, lebih tepatnya mengenai perasaan seseorang. Itu sebabnya saya menggunakan kata _Feeling_ untuk menjadi judul ff ini. saya tidak ingin ff ini hanya sekedar menjadi bacaan dan penghibur, saya ingin ff ini bisa membuat kalian belajar/berpikir/ mengerti mengenai suatu hal. ya, semoga saja tujuan keinginan saya tercapai. Amin. hehehe

LAst, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah merivew :D terlebih yang review panjang-panjang. Terima kasih :D

balasan review lewat pm jika bisa, dan jika tidak bisa ada di bawah sini:

**balasan review:**

Malfoys's Manor: draco badboy seperti ini :D hehehe tidak mainstream kok :D terimakasih karena tidak terganggu dengan chapter 4 :D dan ya, saya beberapa kali membuat chapter yang lebih panas dari ini :D hahaha bisa di bilang, total. Keseluruhan chapter nya begitu. hahaha. saya bahkan sedikit dikenal sebagai penulis yang membuat cerita bergenre vulgar, dewasa, dan erotis :v lol (entah mengapa saya bangga dengan ini -_-) saya memposting cerita saya di fb saya :) hehehe tapi cerita saya mengenai Justin Bieber. kebetulan saya belieber, dan saya suka membuat cerita mengenai dia. Hehehe. kalau kamu tidak terganggu dengan karakter Justin Bieber di cerita saya dan ingin membaca cerita saya, kamu bisa meng-add fb saya Valerina Julian (ppnya gambar laki-laki memegang kertas berisi quotes). di info, kamu bisa menemukan link notes saya. Sebagai saran, kamu bisa membaca Heartbreaker. (karena cerita yang saya buat multichapter dan cerita vulgarnya berada di salah satu chapter itu. saya lupa lebih tepatnya di chapter berapa.) Heartbreaker panjangnya hanya 4 chapter dan cerita itu mengandung cerita dewasa. Heartbreaker juga memiliki Sequel yaitu Heartful yang panjangnya hanya oneshoot saja. Jadi kamu bisa selesai membaca dengan cepat :D dan jangan kaget jika saya terlihat berbeda antara di fb dan disini :v oh ya, jika kamu sudah meng-add fb saya, kamu bisa inbox saya dan memberitahu saya ini kamu untuk dikonfirmasi. saya jarang menerima friend request. Dan hanya mengonfirmasi jika saya ingin/jika orang itu memintanya :D selamat membaca :D hehehe

Guest: kamu mendungkung dramione? hahaha. Oke lah. terimakasih untuk reivew nya :D

Adellia Malfoy: hay juga :D amin amin semoga sehat selalu sayanya :D terimakasih :D kamu oke nih kalau Draco dengan Hermione? :D hahaha ini sudah dilannjut :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (sedikit ragu memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Sontak aku menoleh pada Elle detik itu juga. "Apa maksudmu, Elle?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Ini … aku bekerja untuk Malfoy Group? Serius?

Elle berbanding terbalik denganku yang terkejut. Gadis itu justru tersenyum-senyum ceria –nyaris gila– tanpa alasan. "Jadi, begini, sayang. Karena jadwalmu sudah sedikit lebih kosong sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran dari Malfoy Group yang ingin menggunakanmu sebagai model untuk produk yang dikerjakannya bersama dengan Mr. Snape. Begitu." Kalimatnya kembali diakhiri dengan senyum lagi. "Malfoy Group akan membuat iklan dengan bentuk seri. Jadi, itu sebabnya aku mengatakan bahwa kau akan bekerja untuk Malfoy Group, karena tidak hanya untuk satu kali iklan saja."

"Maksudmu ini akan seperti _series_ begitu?" Tanyaku sedikit mengaga ketika mendengar penjelasan Elle tadi. Dan kepala _manager-_ku itu mengangguk bersemangat. "Oh, aku tidak sabar menunggumu muncul di tv sebagai bintang iklan! Itu pasti bagus. 'Mione! Aaaa!"

Merlin, kenapa Elle seperti ini sekarang?

* * *

Kupikir akan bagus membuat sedikit kejutan untuk Draco. Kepalaku mengangguk setuju menyetujui ide yang baru saja terlintas di otakku. Melaksanakan ideku, aku mengganti piyamaku dengan _dress_ warna hitam yang menunjukkan bahuku karena hanya ada seutas tali kecil yang melintanginya. Aku merapikan rambutku, memberi sedikit _make up_, memakai parfum, lantas mengambil tas dan juga _heels_. Kutatap pantulanku pada cermin, dan aku sudah terlihat siap. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan tersenyum senang. Draco pasti akan terkejut.

Menyadari bahwa hal ini akan jadi menyenangkan, aku mendapatkan semangatku. Begitu siap, aku mengunci rumahku dan memanggilk taksi. Beruntung karena jaman sekarang semuanya bisa dipermudah. Kemajuan teknologi sungguh berpengaruh terhadap kehidupan umat manusia.

Aku menunggu taksi tidak begitu lama, dan ketika taksi tersebut sampai di depan rumah, kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam taksi. Kusebutkan lokasi tempat Draco bekerja dan sang supir taksi mengangguk, menjawab bahwa dia menerima perintahku dengan jelas.

Selama perjalanan aku sibuk mempersiapkan diri ─menenangkan degup jantungku yang tidak normal─. Entah untuk alasan apa aku merasa gugup. Padahal aku begitu tahu tidak ada yang membuatku gugup. Atau mungkin ini karena ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan _sesuatu_ untuk Draco.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan menggeleng. Kenapa aku tidak tahu alasan aku gugup? Aku tidak cukup yakin dengan alasanku tadi. "_Miss._"Suara sang supir berhasil menyadarkanku. Astaga. Aku sungguh … _blank_. Percampuran antara gugup dan terlalu sibuk berpikir. _Tolong, jangan kacau, 'Mione!_ Aku mengegur diriku sendiri.

"Ah, ya." Aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai ongkos dan turun. Bangunan besar klab berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Aku tidak percaya aku akan melakukan ini ─mengejutkan Draco dengan kedatanganku─.

Aku masuk ke dalam antrian orang-orang yang hendak masuk ke dalam klab. Dan antrian ini cukup panjang. Merlin, semoga antrian ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Penjaga di depan klab tampak sibuk memeriksa identitas sebelum mempersilahkan para pengunjung masuk. Semoga mereka melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku tidak suka mengantri. Tidak masalah dengan menunggu, tapi mengantri benar-benar tidak bisa. Berdiri tanpa kegiatan sama saja membunuhku.

Sang penjaga melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang, memeriksa seberapa panjang antrian yang tersisa, dan ketika dia melihatku, dia menghampiriku. "Aku tahu kau, Miss. Kau ingin masuk?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, jika kau bisa membiarkanku masuk terlebih dulu, aku akan sangat berterima kasih." Jawabku sedikit tidak sabar. Aku mengharapkan akses mudah darinya.

"Kartu identitas?" Tangannya terangkat meminta tanda pengenalku. Dengan gerakan cepat tanganku, aku mengeluarkannya. Dia memeriksa selama beberapa saat. "Anda boleh masuk." Ujarnya sembari mengembalikan kartuku.

Aku tersenyum senang dengan kebijakan yang diberikannya kepadaku. "Terima kasih." Aku menyimpan kembali kartuku dan melewati antrian di depanku, berjalan memasuki klab.

Gedebum musik, lampu sorot yang berwarna-warni begitu mendominasi seisi klab. Klab sudah ramai. Dan, dimana Draco? Aku mengedarkan pandangan ken sekeliling, mencari _DJ Table_. Aku tidak tahu dimana Draco berada. Jadi aku mencarinya mulai dari _spot_-nya yang aku tahu.

Draco tidak berada disana. Aku mulai kehilangan semangatku. Bagaimana jika rencanaku gagal? Dan bagaimana jika justru Draco lah yang akan lebih dulu melihatku? Itu sudah jelas akan gagal. Aku mendesah, mulai melangkah masuk. Sejak tadi aku hanya berdiri diam.

Kuputuskan untuk melangkah ke bar. Mungkin sebuah minuman bisa membuatku berpikir sedikit jernih. Berada di tempat seramai dan sebising ini tidak bisa membuatku berpikir. "Captain and Coke satu, _please."_ Aku berujar pada sang bartender.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan lagu yang sedang berdentum sekarang. Aku bukan gadis penggila pesta. Aku lebih suka sesuatu yang tenang. Jadi, jangan heran jika aku tidak mengerti. Beruntung karena aku mengenal bar cukup baik. Terkadang Elle membawaku pergi minum untuk melepas penat. Jadi, aku tidak harus bingung memesan apa karena aku cukup tahu dengan baik.

Menunggu pesanan, aku kembali menatap sekeliling. Lantai dansa penuh dengan pemuda-pemudi yang sibuk berdansa dengan gembira. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka ada yang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Meja-meja di lantai dua juga penuh.

Aku berpaling ke bawah setelah puas memandangi lantai atas. Dan mataku menangkap sosok Draco. Rambut pirang platinanya mudah dikenali. Terlebih kulit pucatnya. Tidak banyak orang seperti itu disini. Dan dia sibuk berbicara dengan seorang perempuan. Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku, berharap mendapatkan fokus yang lebih baik lagi dalam melihat keduanya.

Mereka terlihat bicara dengan serius. Ekspresi Draco tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas karena mereka berada di bawah cahaya yang minim. "Minuman anda, Miss."

Aku tersadar dari aktivitasku yang mengamati Draco ketika sang bartender berucap padaku. Seketika aku memutar kursiku ke belakang dan mengambil gelasku. "Trims." Kuambil gelasku dan kembali memunggungi sang bartender yang sibuk.

Sembari menyeruput minumanku, aku kembali mencari Draco. Tapi sial karena dia sudah tidak berada disana. Aku kehilangan jejaknya.

"Hermione?" Suara seseorang yang terkejut terdengar olehku. Wow. Cukup takjub karena aku bisa menangkap suaranya di tengah kebisingan seperti ini.

Aku memutar kursiku dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika orang yang sedari tadi kucari berada di depanku. "Draco." Suaraku merendah dan terkejut.

Draco mendekat, dia memelukku selama beberapa detik kemudian melepasnya dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipiku. "Hai. Wow. Cukup terkejut melihatmu disini." Draco menarik kursi di sebelahku dan mendudukinya dalam jarak yang dekat denganku.

Aku sadar dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum. "_Well,_ aku berancana mengejutkanmu. Kupikir aku gagal, tapi sepertinya berhasil juga." Aku tertawa pelan.

"Kau mengejutkanku, sungguh. Tidak kusangka kau akan ada disini. Aku melihatmu ketika kau mengambil minuman. Serius, 'Mione. Bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya."

Aku kembali tertawa pelan. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu? Bertemu di klab sesuatu yang wajar, kupikir. "Kau berharap bertemu di tempat lain?" Tanyaku.

"Maksudku, ini pertama kalinya kau yang menghampiriku. Dan tidak menyangka sebelumnya bahwa di klab akan jadi tempat kita bertemu. Kau tahu, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai seorang gadis yang tidak suka pesta. Jadi, tempat seperti ini cukup mengejutkanku."

Wow. Dia mengetahuiku dengan benar. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu bahwa aku bukanlah gadis seperti itu? "Anggap saja untuk sekali ini, ini adalah tempatnya. Aku memang tidak begitu suka pesta ─kecuali untuk hal-hal tertentu─."

"Berarti tebakanku benar?" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Oh, Hermione. Kau begitu cantik." Jemari Draco bergerak naik mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Seketika aku menahan nafas merasakan sentuhan kulitnya. _Merlin._

Tangannya meninggalkan pipiku dan tersemat di pinggangku kali ini. "Karena kau disini, biar kutemani minum."

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Untuk malam ini, tidak. Aku akan menemanimu."

Mendengar jawabannya, bibirku melengkung tersenyum. Kenapa Draco begitu manis?

**The end of chapter 6**

* * *

Haiii semua! Maaf untuk waktu hiatus yang lama dan menggantung cerita ini. Awalnya waktu balik ke sini, niatnya gak mau di next. Tapi gak tahu kenapa, akhirnya keputusan finalku adalah tetep ngelanjutin cerita ini. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu begitu lama.

RnR please?

Oh, ya. Baca cerita baruku juga ya. Judulnya Blank Space. Tetep, pair nya Dramione. Becuase i love 'em both.


	7. Chapter 7

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (sedikit ragu memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Merlin, kepalaku mulai pusing. Sepertinya alkohol akhirnya berhasil mempengaruhiku. Penglihatanku sedikit mengabur. Oh, ini buruk. Aku harus berhenti minum sekarang. Aku menunduk, kedua tanganku yang tertumpu di atas meja bar memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut ngilu.

"Draco, jam berapa ini?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku disini. Sedari tadi kami berdua larut dalam minuman dan juga perbincangan yang kami miliki. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, Draco mengenalkanku pada seorang temannya. Dia seorang bartender . Tapi aku lupa namanya.

"Jam satu, 'Mione. Kau mau pulang?" Tanyanya dengan tangannya yang meremas pundakku pelan. Dengan berat aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Ya, kepalaku mulai pusing. Besok hari Senin, ini tidak baik." Jawabku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Draco seketika mengambil wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, menatapku khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu senang kau ada disini."

"Aku senang jika kau senang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum mendengar jawabannya yang positif. Perlahan aku bergerak turun dari tempat dudukku dan menyampirkan tas di bahuku, sementara Draco meninggalkan uang di meja bar.

Kami berjalan keluar berdampingan, aku sebisa mungkin menahan sakit kepalaku yang begitu mengganggu. "Draco! Draco!" Sayup-sayup aku mendengar teriakan itu ketika Draco membukakan pintu klab untukku.

"Draco!"

"Uh, 'Mione, bisa kau ke mobil terlebih dulu?" Draco menatapku dengan tatapan minta maafnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana jinsnya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Dia menekan tombol di remot kunci mobilnya dan detik itu pula lampu mobil Draco berkelip. "Aku akan menyusul. Seseorang memanggilku di dalam?" Lanjutnya lagi. Draco terdengar merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkanku sejenak.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu di mobil. Masuklah, sepertinya itu penting." Dengan tersenyum aku mendorong tubuhnya halus untuk kembali ke dalam. Aku tidak ingin kehadiranku mengganggu urusannya. Ketika Draco akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam klab, aku melangkah menuju mobil Draco. Agak sial karena dia memakirkan mobilnya cukup jauh.

Udara berhembus cukup dingin, aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan berjalan lamban menuju mobil Draco. Sungguh, ini tidak bagus. Aku pusing dan sekarang kedinginan. Seharusnya aku membawa mantel tadi. Kenapa pula aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana?

"Hei, nona! Kau mau kemana?" Aku menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan tersebut. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa panggilan itu ditujukan untukku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan tidak ada perempuan lain disana selain diriku.

Ada segerombolan pemuda yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dariku. Mereka memandangku dengan tatapan mereka yang gelap dan seringai yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku harus waspada. Aku mengabaikan mereka dan berusaha mempercepat langkahku. "Bukankah udaranya dingin? Kemarilah, kita bersenang-senang!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka lagi.

"Jangan abaikan kami, hei!"

Oh Merlin, kumohon. Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku. Rasa waspadaku meningkat, kali ini rasa takutku juga muncul. Rasanya membuat kepalaku semakin sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Aku berlari kecil berusaha meloloskan diriku dari situasi ini, namun seseorang berhasil menangkap pergelangan tanganku. "Kau cantik, tapi kenapa tingkahmu begitu buruk? Aku sudah bilang jangan abaikan kami."

Cengkeraman tangannya sungguh kuat. Ini sakit. Tolong aku, Merlin. Astaga. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Dimana Draco? Kenapa dia lama?

Bau alkohol begitu tercium dari hembusan nafasnya. Sial, ini semakin buruk. Mereka sekumpulan pemuda yang baik. Aku tidak menjawab dan berusaha keras menarik tanganku. Aku harus lari, aku harus kabur.

"Jangan memberontak! Sialan, perempuan sepertimu itu harusnya diam saja!" _Geez. _Dimana semua orang? Aku tidak bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian. Kenapa waktunya tidak tepat? Tolonglah, siapa pun….

Aku memberontak, menarik kuat-kuat tanganku. Bagaimana bisa dia mencengkeramku begitu kuat? Ini sakit. "Lepaskan!" Aku berseru sambil mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras. Kuinjak kakinya juga hingga dia mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan tanganku secara otomatis. Kesempatan itu langsung kugunakan untuk berlari kabur menuju mobil Draco.

"Jalang sialan!" Umpatnya kasar di belakangku. Dia menggeram marah dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mengejarku. Tolong jangan. Jantungku bergemuruh merasakan adrenalinku yang berpacu. Aku berlari menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ketakutan sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

Mereka begitu dekat. Merlin, mereka cepat sekali. Aku membuka pintu mobil Draco dengan cepat dan masuk, menutupnya erat. Kukunci seluruh pintu mobil Draco dengan panik dan terburu-buru. "Keluar kau sialan!"

"Keluar kau! Buka pintunya!"

"Dasar jalang!"

Mereka mengerubungi mobil Draco, mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela mobil Draco dengan kuat, mata mereka melotot marah. "_No!"_ Aku tidak bisa membendung tangis ketakutanku. Aku menangis takut dengan tubuh gemetar. "Pergi!"

Sampai kapan mereka akan mengerubungi mobil Draco? Kenapa mereka tidak juga berhenti? Aku menunduk dalam, menutup kepakaku dengan kedua tanganku, tak ingin melihat mereka.

Seseorang, selamatkan aku, tolong. Jangan biarkan mereka mengganggu, menakutiku.

Aku terisak dengan tubuh gemetar menahan ketakutan yang begitu menderuku. Rasanya mengerikan dan begitu terancam. Mereka nyaris berbuat buruk padaku. Dan bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

Seseorang berhasil membuka pintu mobil Draco, membuatku mendongak panik ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Ya Tuhan, Hermione. Aku minta maaf, sungguh." Draco beringsut masuk dan menutup pintu. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku, menatapku penuh rasa bersalah dan sirat kekhawatiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka melukaimu?" Namun aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Lidahku terasa kelu, begitu kaku membuatku bungkam. Bibirku bergetar karena tangisku yang masih belum kunjung berhenti.

"Maafkan aku, 'Mione. Oh ya Tuhan, maafkan aku." Draco menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, tangannya mengusap kepalaku. Pelukannya justru membuatku semakin deras menangis. Aku begitu takut. Aku sendirian menghadapi mereka semua. Mereka menyeramkan.

"Maaf … maaf." Suara Draco terdengar penuh rasa sesal. Dia memelukku erat dan perlahan meredakan tangisku. Pelukannya yang hangat membuatku mulai kembali tenang, hilang dari keguncangan yang aku alami.

Draco melepas pelukannya dan tangannya kembali menangkup wajahku. Matanya menatapku khawatir dan merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Maaf. Seharusnya aku bersamamu. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu dalam bahaya dan membuatmu takut. Maaf." Kepalaku ditariknya lembut dan kurasakan bibir Draco berada di keningku. Dia menciumnya lembut dan penuh rasa. Seolah berusaha menebus kesalahannya.

Sekali lagi Draco memelukku. "Tubuhmu menggigil. Oh demi Tuhan, kenapa aku begitu ceroboh."

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. "Ini bukan salahmu." Ujarku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku. Namun hanya sebuah bisikan saja yang bisa kukeluarkan. Rasanya begitu berat meski hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Entah karena ini efek dari diriku yang masih terkejut, atau karena faktor lain yang tidak kuketahui.

"Tetap saja, Hermione. Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu. Aku membuat keadaanmu tambah buruk." Draco melepaskan pelukannya. "Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Kau bisa tenang sekarang. Oke?" Jarinya mengelus pipiku lembut.

Draco mulai melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan dan aku mengistirahatkan diri dengan bersandar di kursi. Kepalaku rasanya semakin sakit, membuatku ingin segera pergi tidur. Sesekali aku memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa sedikit mereda.

Kurasakan mobil Draco berhenti, membuatku membuka mata dan bangkit dari dudukku yang bersandar. "Kuantar kau masuk." Draco turun dengan cepat dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Dia membantuku turun dengan perlahan dan membukakan pintu rumahku yang terkunci.

Begitu masuk, aku langsung menuju kamar dan meletakkan tasku di atas meja nakas di sebelah ranjangku dan duduk di tepi ranjangku. "Apa aku perlu menjagamu malam ini?"

"Tidak perlu, Draco. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Aku akan langsung istirahat sekarang."

"Kau yakin?"

Kepalaku mengangguk, kupaksakan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahku. "Ya, pulanglah. Aku tidak apa. Aku sudah aman sekarang. Terima kasih, sekali lagi."

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jikak terjadi sesuatu."

"Akan kulakukan."

"Aku pulang, kalau begitu." Draco membungkukkan tubuhnya dan sekali lagi dia mencium keningku. "Aku mencintaimu, 'Mione. Sampai jumpa." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan suara yang melirih namun berhasil kudengar. Ucapannya seketika membangkitkan debaran dalam dadaku. Jantungku bereaksi lagi.

"Hati-hati." Aku menjawab dengab senyuman sambil memperhatikan langkahnya yang keluar dari kamarku. Sebelah tangannya menutup pintu kamarku.

Senyum yang sedari tadi kupasang langsung menghilang ketika sosok Draco tidak lagi ada. Aku menunduk dan kembali menangis. Menangisi perasaanku yang kini sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Tapi aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah ke depannya. _Terlalu cepat, Draco._ _Terlalu cepat._

Masih ada persoalan lain.

* * *

**The end of chapter 7**

Tidak terlalu lama kan saya update nya? Semoga tidak.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih tetap menunggu cerita ini untuk dilanjut. Saya sangat senang mendapat review dan dukungan dari kalian semua. semua review dibalas disini.

**balasan review:**

marukocan: awalnya memang berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan, tapi entah dari mana saya mendapat dorongan untuk melanjutkan. Jadilah, saya melanjutkan.

BW: terima kasih masih menunggu ^^ hehe. Hermione juga apa memangnya? hehehe saya penasaran dengan 'aaa' nya. tidak perlu berperasaan buruk dulu. nikmati saja yang ada sekarang :D khawatirnya nanti saja hehehe

ElectraMalfoy: yap ini vini :D hahaha ternyata ada yang mengetahui saya. wah terima kasih untuk pujiannya :D hehehe maaf saya tidak update di fb lagi sekarang hehehe. Ini sudah diupatde :)

Nha Chang: wah senang? saya juga senang :) hehehe. menurut kamu ini sudah panjang belum? saya terbatas, bisanya update pendek-pendek seperti ini. maaf ya. adegan romance itu yang seperti apa ya? saya bingung loh ._. wkwk. saya tidak pintar membuat sesuatu yang romantis... semoga scene draco-hermione di chap ini sudah termasuk romantis ya :) terima kasih sudah menyemangati :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (sedikit ragu memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary.

**Chapter 8**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Kekurangan jam tidur, menangis tengah malam, dan terlebih aku nyaris mabuk. Sungguh bukan kombinasi yang baik. Aku memegangi kepalaku, sambil melirik mencari ponselku. Aku harus menghubungi Elle dan memintanya membawakanku aspirin. Aku ingat stok obat pereda sakit kepalaku habis beberapa hari yang lalu, dan aku belum sempat membelinya lagi untuk persediaan.

Aku mengambil tas yang semalam kugunakan untuk pergi, dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Beruntung baterainya masih cukup banyak, sehingga aku tidak perlu repot untuk mengisi ulang dayanya saat ini. Kudial nomor Elle, dan dalam nada tunggu ketiga, Elle menjawabnya. "_Hai, pagi."_ Suaranya terdengar ceria, dia terdengar bahagia.

"Uh, hai, Elle. Bisa kau kemar dan bawakan aku aspirin? Kepalaku sakit lagi." Aku mengeluh, memijat pelipis kepalaku pelan. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan rasa sakit kepalaku hingga aku langsung mengatakan tujuanku meneleponnya. Terdengar sedikit tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kepalaku lebih penting untuk disembuhkan.

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan segera kesana, oke? Tunggu."_

"Ya, trims, Elle."

"_Ya, sama-sama. Kau tidak boleh sakit saat-saat ini, 'Mione. Oh, Merlin. Sungguh waktu yang tepat untuk sakit. Akan kupastikan kau sehat..."_ Dan ocehan panjang Elle tidak lagi begitu kudengarkan. Aku meletakkan ponselku di atas nakas dan kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Beruntung, bahwa kondisiku tidak diperburuk dengan muntah. Biasanya aku muntah jika mabuk, atau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol. Aku memejamkan mataku, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu Elle datang. Setidaknya sakit kepalaku harus hilang terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bisa beraktivitas normal.

Ponselku tiba-tiba saja bordering, namun kali ini bukan bunyi sebuah panggilan, melainkan sebuah pesan. Aku dengan malas mengambil ponselku, dan membuka pesan masuk tersebut. Seketika aku fokus pada layar ketika melihat nama Draco lah yang tertera.

**From**_**: DM**_

_**Pagi**__**. Kau sudah bangun?**_

Aku langsung meletakkan kedua tanganku di sisi ponsel, mengetikkan pesan balasan dengan kedua tangan.

**To**_**: DM**_

_**Pagi juga. Aku sudah bangun, Draco. Baru saja. Kau … apa kau sudah tidur?**_

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu pesan balasan dari Draco. Dan hal ini membuatku gugup, hingga aku tidak ingin melepaskan ponselku dari genggamanku. Sembari menunggu, kuputuskan untuk melihat berita di internet. Aku suka mengetahui hal apa saja yang sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat di media sosial dan publik.

Baru hendak membukanya, pesan balasan dari Draco sudah datang lagi.

**From**_**: DM**_

_**Bagaimana keadaanmu**__**? Aku sudah tidur, sayang. Aku juga baru saja bangun, dan langsung mengirimimu pesan karena khawatir.**_

Kata 'sayang' yang tertera pada pesannya membuatku tersipu. Aku mengangkat senyumku yang malu-malu, dan menggigit bibir bawahku sebagai reaksi untuk menahan gejolak yang menderaku. Oh Merlin, kenapa aku seperti ABG begini?

Seketika aku mengingat ulang kejadian semalam, saat dia mencium keningku disini, memanggilku sayang, dan saat pengakuan kata cinta itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Semalam mungkin aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, tapi kali ini aku mampu berpikir jelas.

Dan kata cintanya membuatku bertanya-tanya. Tidakkah terlalu cepat? Bisakah aku percaya pada kata-katanya begitu saja? Banyak yang masih harus kuketahui tentang Draco. Kami baru saja mengenal, dan bagaimana jika langkahku berujung salah dan kembali membuatku sakit?

Semua yang kulakukan hanya demi menjaga hatiku sendiri, jauh dari rasa sakit, jauh dari luka. Karena jika bukan aku yang melindungi hatiku, siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya? Aku sudah pernah gagal, aku terjatuh, dan rasanya … aku tidak ingin mengulangnya untuk kali kedua.

Masih ada banyak hal. Aku tidak ingin jatuh, sungguh. Kuakui aku jadi begitu gila, terlalu berhati-hati. Tapi rasa sakit itu mengerikan, aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memiliki luka yang sama, lagi.

Entah berapa lama aku melamun dan berpikir, karena getar dan dering ponsel yang pada akhirnya menyadarkanku. Draco menelepon. Merlin! Berapa menit lamanya aku terdiam sehingga lupa membalas pesannya?

Aku menerima teleponnya.

"_Kau baik-baik saja, 'Mione?" _Suaranya terdengan khawatir. Seketika ingatanku kembali ke semalam, saat ekspresi wajahnya begitu mengkhawatirkanku, hingga berulang kali berkata maaf.

"Hai, Draco. Maaf aku lama membalas pesanmu."

"_Kau membuatku khawatir. Tidak terjadi sesuatu, bukan?"_

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih terbaring di ranjangku, menunggu Elle datang. Hanya sedikit sakit kepala," Aku mengulum senyumku kecil, mencoba menenangkannya meski aku tahu Draco tidak bisa melihat senyumku. Aku hanya ingin dirinya tidak terlalu memikirkanku. Insiden semalam sudah kulupakan.

"_Apa karena insiden semalam? Atau kau terlalu banyak minum?"_

"Kurasa karena terlalu banyak minum. Tenang saja, aku akan lebih baik setelah minum obat. Ini Senin, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aku memilih untuk mengalihkan topik.

"_Hmm, mungkin aku akan ke kantor Ayah. Ayah bilang ada bisnis yang harus kukerjakan. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya membantu."_ Seketika aku teringat mengenai kontrak pekerjaan yang baru saja Malfoy Group berikan untukku. Apa Draco mengetahuinya? Kenapa pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadaku, bertepatan dengan pekerjaan Draco di perusahaan ayahnya? Aku bukan berpikir yang aneh-aneh atau apa, hanya saja, _timing_-nya itu. _"Kau sendiri, 'Mione?"_

"Aku harus ke pergi ke agensi untuk latihan modeling, Draco. Jadwalku hari ini hanya _fitness_ dan latihan. Itu saja."

Lalu suara berisik datang dari luar kamar, membuat perhatianku teralih sementara. Kuduga itu Elle yang datang, jadi aku membatalkan niatku untuk menengok keluar dan kembali fokus pada obrolan Draco. "_Itu bagus jika jadwalmu tidak begitu padat hari ini. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk beristirahat. Jangan terlalu lelah, oke?"_

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan Draco. "Perintah akan dilaksanakan, Tuan muda Malfoy. Hahaha…"

"_Hahaha… baiklah, apa manajermu sudah datang?"_

"Sudah, dia menimbulkan suara berisik di luar kamar. Sebentar lagi dia akan masuk ─oh, ini dia datang." Aku langsung meralat ucapanku ketika Elle membuka pintu. Dia membawa nampan, entah apa isinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Elle, duduk di tepi ranjangku setelah meletakkan nampan sarapanku. Ada teh Inggris, panekuk, dan juga aspirin.

"Draco." Jawabku singkat pada Elle. Sementara Elle langsung bereaksi _excited_. Wajahnya berubah senang dan terlihat ingin tahu. Aku mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahku. "Kupikir aku harus sarapan sekarang. Aku harus bersiap-siap." Aku kembali pada Draco, mengucapkan pamitku.

"_Take your time, sweetheart. Bye."_

"_Bye, _Draco." Aku meletakkan kembali ponselku dan langsung mengambil nampan, bersiap untuk menyantap sarapanku. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa lapar, aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi aku kelaparan sekarang. Kusantap perlahan, sambil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Elle mengenai Draco.

* * *

Latihan modeling hari ini berjalan lancar, hanya saja tidak biasanya Lindsay kacau. Lindsay adalah temanku sesame model. Kami satu agensi sudah beberapa bulan ini, nyaris satu tahun terakhir.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi, setelah lelah beberapa kali melatih cara berjalanku. Aku menyandarkan punggungku dan menghela nafasku lelah. Kehadiran seseorang yang mendekat membuatku sadar, sehingga aku menoleh ke sumber, kudapati Lindsay duduk di sebelahku.

"Hai." Aku menyapanya.

Lindsay tidak membalasku. Mungkin harinya sedang buruk, sehingga membuatnya seperti ini. "Beritamu dengan Draco akhir-akhir ini tampak muncul banyak di media." Aku menegapkan dudukku begitu mendengar ucapannya. Suaranya tidak terdengar bersahabat, terdengar seperti dia tidak menyukainya. Jenis sapaan macam ini? Bukankah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya sama sekali?

"Maaf?"

"Kau. Dan Draco. Kalian muncul banyak di media."

"Oh, aku tidak terlalu tahu soal itu. Kenapa kau mengatakan ini?" Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang membendung diriku. Terlalu aneh. Topik yang sangat tidak biasa untuk diajukan oleh seorang teman yang tidak dekat.

"Tidak ada, hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kalian begitu menarik di mata publik." Lindsay mulai menatapku. Terlihat seperti menilai diriku dari atas hingga ke bawah, lalu pandangan mata kami bertemu. Dan tatapannya mencemoohku. Terlebih senyuman miring yang dia berikan. Merlin, apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa masalahnya denganku? "Oh, Granger, beri tahu aku jika kau sudah menemukan tato di dekat tulang pinggulnya."

Lindsay bangkit berdiri, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, seolah mentertawakanku lewat caranya mengedip. Senyuman sinis itu dia berikan lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, membiarkan Lindsay melangkah pergi tanpa aku bisa bertanya apa maksudnya. Otakku terlalu penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Kenapa Lindsay mengatakan ini padaku? Apa dia mengenal Draco sebelumnya? Apa mereka dekat? Atau mereka pernah memiliki hubungan? Apa dia tidak menyukaiku karena aku dekat dengan Draco? Tato apa yang dia maksud? Draco tidak ─.

Jantungku seketika seperti berhenti berdetak. Oksigen seperti perlahan menghilang, dan aku lupa cara bernafas.

Duniaku terkejut dalam sedetik.

Lindsay masa lalu Draco, dan mereka sudah berbagi ranjang.

* * *

**the end of chapter 8**

hai, maaf, saya update sangat lama, dan menghilang lagi. saya punya alasan untuk itu, kehidupan nyata saya sedang butuh perhatian penuh dari saya, saya punya masalah, sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa fokus menulis. maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lagi.

untuk kalian semua yang sudah menunggu, terima kasih ya. jika kalian ingin mengenal saya, kalian bisa mencari saya di twitter: viniellen (promo dikit gak apalah ya xD)

**balasan review:**

BW: Draco masih kurang peka ya menurutmu? hahaha Hermione galau kan karena ada alasannya :p maaf gak next ASAP ya :(

ElectraMalfoy: ehehe kapan" saya pake POV Draco lagi, jika saatnya tepat :D kalau dimasukin rate nya M, takutnya gak terlalu omes *tersipu. Yah, habis readers JD di fb banyak yang berubah. jadi gak semangat lagi deh. hehe terima kasih udah baca yg di wattpad. maaf next nya lama :(

Nha Chang: hehe terima kasih :) maaf lama ya :(

Arinamour036: hai salam kenal juga :) maaf untuk jumlah words nya ya :) tapi dari awal sudah saya beritahukan

rara: ehehe terima kasih! :D maaf gak update kilat

yellowers: hai juga :) terima kasih sudah luv luv sama fic saya :D maaf gak update kilat ya :( diusahain gak gantung :)

aurora: sudah dilanjut :)

Guest: terima kasih hehehe

emeraldine: ini sudah ditambah 200 words :)

Guest: ini sudah diupdate. maaf lama yaa

me: ini sudah diupdate. selamat membaca :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (sedikit ragu memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary.

**Chapter 9**

**DRACO MALFOY**

Aku pergi ke kantor Ayah setelah urusan mandi dan sarapan selesai kulakukan. Aku sengaja memperlambat waktu, supaya aku tidak perlu terlalu pagi ke kantornya. Aku ingin melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan santai, meski pun aku belum tahu apa.

Aku mengambil kunci mobil, dan melajukannya dalam kecepatan normal meninggalkan Manor, menuju gedung besar milik Ayah, Malfoy Group. Kerajaan bisnisnya ini besar, cukup berpengaruh di Britania Raya karena binisnya mencakup banyak bidang pekerjaan. Tidak heran, karena Ayah termasuk orang yang sangat suka bekerja, membangun bisnis.

Aku berpakaian santai, tidak terlihat seperti kebanyakan orang yang tampil resmi untuk pergi bekerja. Mereka semua mengenakan setelah kantor seperti kemeja dan dasi. Sementara aku hanya mengenakan kaus polos dengan tambahan kemeja yang tidak kukancingkan, serta celana jins dan sepatu _sport_ Amerika.

Aku turun dari mobil, memberikan kuncinya pada salah satu petugas yang menjadi penerima tamu, yang selalu berdiri di depan pintu gedung Malfoy Group. "_Good morning, Mr. Malfoy."_ Sapaan tersebut kubalas serupa dengan sopan, karena petugas yang membawa mobilku memiliki usia di atasku.

Gedung ini sangat sibuk, semua orang tampak berjalan keluar-masuk, masing-masing memiliki urusan dan perkaranya sendiri di tempat kerja ini. Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin bekerja seperti ini. Mereka terlihat tertekan, _stress_, tidak santai sama sekali. Sementara aku adalah orang yang ingin menikmati hidup dengan santai, tidak tegang.

Aku mendapat akses sangat mudah disini, karena sepertinya seluruh pekerja mengetahui siapa diriku. Hal itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman, karena mereka seolah mengistimewakan diriku. Padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah diperlakukan biasa saja. Kutekan tombol panel elevator menuju lantai tempat ruang kerja Ayah, dan dengan cepat elevator melesat naik ke atas.

Dentingan bunyi elevator memberi tahukan bahwa lantai yang dituju telah tiba. Pintu baja ini terbuka, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar, menyusuri lorong hingga bertemu dengan salah satu sekretaris Ayah. Aku lupa siapa namanya. "Mr. Malfoy." Sapanya sambil mengangguk sekali. Aku membalas anggukan kepalanya dan membuka pintu ruang kerja Ayah.

Ayah tampak sibuk membaca berkas, yang tidak kupedulikan itu apa. Namun kehadiranku menyadarkannya, hingga ia menutup berkas itu dan melatakkannya di atas meja kerjanya. "Kau datang."

"Ya." Aku menjawab singkat sambil mendudukkan diriku di _single_ sofa yang tersedia. "Jadi?"

Ayah mengambil berkas yang tadi dibacanya, lalu dia meninggalkan mejanya dan melangkah untuk duduk bersamaku di sofa lain. Begitu dia duduk, dia menyerahkannya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sebagai reaksi. "Kontrak kerja untuk pekerjaan yang Ayah bicarakan."

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Aku anakmu. Untuk apa kontrak kerja? Jika kau butuh bantuanku untuk memperlancar bisnismu, katakan saja. Aku tidak perlu seformal itu."

"Tetap saja, Draco. Kita sedang membicarakan pekerjaan. Semua ada aturannya. Kita perlu persetujuan." Aku menghela nafas mendengar ucapannya. _Mood_-ku sedang tidak ingin mendebatinya. Jadi aku tak menjawab dan memutuskan membuka berkas itu, membacanya sekilas-kilas.

Deretan kalimat itu kubaca cepat, melewati bagian-bagian tak penting, hingga akhirnya aku membaca bagian pentingnya. Seketika aku merasakan emosi mengaliri tubuhku. Aku melempar kontrak kerja itu ke atas meja dalam kondisi terbuka. "Kau memanfaatkan situasi?" Aku bertanya marah, namun dengan suara yang tetap rendah. Namun kupastikan Ayah mendengar setiap suku kataku yang dibalut oleh emosi.

"Kasarannya demikian, tapi aku tidak benar-benar memanfaatkan situasi. Hanya saja, apa yang publik liput mengenai kalian, terlihat natural, kedekatan itu, semuanya. Miss Granger setuju dengan pekerjaan ini. Manajernya sudah mengurusnya. Ini akan membuatnya semakin lebih dikenal orang. Aku hanya pikir bahwa kalian cocok untuk pekerjaan ini."

Aku membuang nafasku kasar, mencoba untuk tak marah. Bagaimana bisa Ayah mendapatkan ide ini? Dia ingin aku melakukan syuting iklan bersama Hermione untuk produk parfum baru yang akan diluncurkannya. Tentu saja aku langsung berpikir bahwa Ayah memanfaatkan situasi kedekatakanku dengan Hermione untuk membuat produknya laku keras di pasaran. Bagaimana pun, berita mengenai diriku dan Hermione sedang banyak diliput media. Tentu itu akan menjadi keuntungan tersendiri.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat kehidupan pribadi anakmu sebagai media pemasaran promosi?"

Aku tipikal orang yang bisa menyalurkan emosiku secara terang-terangan, dan hal ini sungguh membuatku marah. Ayah macam apa dia? Merlin. Padahal dia jelas tahu bahwa anaknya membenci kehidupannya disorot kamera. Aku benar-benar mengecam keras hal ini. Ini bukan santapan publik.

Aku tidak ingin terlibat _reality show_ apa pun. Aku ingin semua berjalan sederhana, apa adanya, dan tak ada yang mengusik. Terlebih aku tahu bahwa Hermione tidak menyukai dirinya diperbincangkan dalam acara gossip. Bagaimana bisa Ayah melakukan ini? Dan sialannya, bagaimana bisa manajer Hermione setuju untuk melakukannya? Ini gila. "_Damn it."_

"_Calm down,_ Draco. Ayah tidak memaksa jika kau tidak mau. Hanya saja kupikir akan lebih cocok jika kau yang memerankan karakter prianya. Kau bebas untuk menolak. Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, aku akan cari model pria yang lain."

Aku mengangguk. Mungkin memang lebih baik jika bukan aku yang memerankannya. Aku tidak ingin Hermione memandangku negatif. Tapi … sial. Ini iklan parfum! Bagaimana jika adegannya mengharuskan Hermione dekat dan mesra dengan model prianya? Sial. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

Jelas aku tidak akan rela melihatnya, meski itu hanya sekedar _acting_. Kecemburan datang melandaku seiring dengan bayang-bayang Hermione yang akan terlihat mesra dengan model pria lain. Tidak, biar aku saja. Hermione tak boleh disentuh.

Sial, seberapa dalam sudah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Bahkan kecemburuan tidak bisa kucegah.

Aku menghela nafasku dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Ini pilihan yang sulit. Di satu sisi aku tidak ingin Hermione berpikir negatif tentang Ayah yang memanfaatkan keadaan di antara dirinya danganku, namun di sisi lain aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan dia beradu _acting_ dengan model pria lain.

_Merlin._

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi, menggaruk pelipisku pelan. Kubuka mataku, menatapa Ayah. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Ucapku, setengah tidak rela. Aku masih gamang dengan keputusanku yang kubuat.

Ayah terkejut selama sedetik, lalu tertawa senang. "Kau serius? Kau bersedia?" Dengan semangat Ayah menghampiriku, memegang kedua bahuku dan mengguncang aku pelan. _Merlin_.

"Ya, ya. Aku bersedia. Kumohon, hentikan." Aku menepis kedua tangannya pada bahuku. Ayah memelukku sebagai pengekspresian rasa senangnya.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Kau mempermudah segalanya."

* * *

Selesai urusan dengan Ayah, aku meninggalkan gedung super sibuk ini dan kembali ke mobilku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang hendak kulakukan sekarang. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku pergi bekerja, karena DJ lain akan mengisi tempatku. Aku merasa bersyukur dengan hal itu, karena memang aku cukup kelelahan akhir-akhir ini.

Aku membuang nafas, mulai mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jinsku. Mungkin makan siang bersama Hermione akan menyenangkan. Kupikir sesi latihannya juga sudah usai, mengingat hari sudah beranjak siang. Kudial nomor Hermione, dan terhubung. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku menunggu hingga akhirnya operator yang berbicara, mengatakan bahwa nomor yang kutuju tidak menjawab.

Kuulangi hal yang sama sebanyak tiga kali, dan akhirnya Hermione menjawabnya. "_Hello,"_

"Hai, Hermione." Aku tersenyum sendiri mendengar suaranya.

"_Hai, Draco. Ada apa?" _Suaranya terdengar lesu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Kau … sudah selesai latihan?" Tanyaku pelan, berharap bahwa dia akan memberikan jawaban positif yang akan membuat langkahku maju lebih dekat untuk mengajaknya pergi makan siang. Kupikir Hermione sedang suntuk, atau apa. Kupikir aku bisa menghiburnya.

"_Sudah, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Bisa kau katakan ada apa kau menelepon?"_ Sial, kenapa Hermione terdengar terganggu dengan teleponku? Kenapa dia terdengar tidak nyaman?

"Apa aku menganggu? Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang jika kau tidak keberatan."

Hening. Tak ada sahutan apa pun dari ujung sana, sementara aku juga diam menunggunya. Apa yang terjadi? Ini tidak seperti sikapnya yang biasa. "Hermione? Kau mendengarku?" Aku bertanya memastikan, mulai merasa was-was.

"_Oh, ya._" Suaranya seolah baru saja tersadar dari lamunan panjang. "_Maaf. Aku_ free. _Kau bisa menjemputku di rumah jika kau ingin._"

Aku mengangkat senyumku kecil. "Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

"_Hati-hati."_

Aku memutuskan panggilan, dan langsung melajukan mobilku menuju arah rumah Hermione yang berada di dekat Hospital Wings. Sepanjang perjalanan aku ditemani oleh musik yang mampu mengalihkanku dari pikiran mengenai sikap Hermione tadi.

Dan ketika aku tiba, aku segera mematikan mobilku dan turun. Membuka pagar, lalu berdiri di depan rumahnya setelah mengetuk pintu. Namun butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga pintu terbuka. Hingga sepanjang aku menunggu, aku memutuskan untuk memunggungi pintu, memilih melihat-lihat taman kecilnya ketimbang melihat pintu kayu yang tak kunjung terbuka. "Draco. Maaf lama." Aku berbalik setelah mendengar pintu terbuka.

Hermiona tampak cantik dengan apa yang dikenakannya. Celana jins hitam, _heels _putih, dan kemeja bermotif, serta sebuah tas. "Bukan apa-apa." Aku tersenyum menjawabnya. Sementara Hermione mengunci rumahnya, aku memutuskan membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya.

"Trims." Hermione tersenyum padaku, dan rasanya itu adalah momen terbaikku hari ini ─sejauh ini. Aku membalasnya dengan satu senyuman, lalu menutup pintunya setelah dia duduk dengan nyaman. Aku segera duduk di bangku kemudi dan melajukan mobil pergi ke restaurant.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hermione tak banyak bicara. Dia diam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku penasaran, apa yang menganggunya hingga membuatnya seperti ini? Bahkan music yang mengisi atmosfer di dalam mobil pun seolah tak bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, meski hanya sedikit.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, Hermione." Aku menurunkan satu tanganku dari roda kemudi lalu menggenggam tangannya. Hermione terkejut ketika aku memegang tangannya, dia menoleh padaku, tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Ada sedikit yang mengganggu pikiranku. Tak apa, Draco. Kadang aku bisa jadi begitu pemikir."

"Rileks, oke?" Aku mengusap punggung tangannya lembut, lalu kembali memegang kemudi. Tiga menit kemudian kami tiba di sebuah restauran. Aku memutuskan menggandeng tangannya ketika kami masuk ke dalam. Kupikir tak ada yang salah dengan sebuah gandengan, dan aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku berkata serius ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Ini caraku menunjukkannya.

Seorang pramusaji datang setelah kami duduk, memberikan kami menu. Kami berdua terdiam membaca menu, lalu akhirnya aku menyebutkan pesananku lebih dulu, baru setelah itu Hermione. Hermione tampak berusaha tidak memikirkan hal yang mengganggunya. Aku tahu karena itu sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana dia berusaha untuk fokus padaku, mengesampingkan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau mau, Hermione. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Aku tak tahan melihatnya berjuang menepis beban pikirannya. Hermione jelas terlihat begitu terganggu dengan masalah yang ada.

"Draco, ini bukan apa-apa, Draco. Sungguh. Aku hanya perlu mengontrol diriku untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Maafkan aku, jika sikapku membuatmu terganggu."

"Tidak, Hermione. Kau justru membuatku khawatir." Aku mengusap pipinya perlahan. Hermione tampak memejamkan matanya ketika aku menyentuh pipinya, ketika jari-jariku bergerak lembut di wajahnya. Dia menghela nafas, mencoba untuk rileks dan melupakan.

* * *

**the end of chapter 9**

hai, saya pikir kali ini saya tidak terlalu lama update nya ya :) dan selamat untuk kalian yang meminta _words_ nya ditambah, karena kali ini sedikit lebih panjang.

Oh, ya. Saya berencana untuk membuat Fic Dramione yang lain yang lebih ringan dari ini (karena ini bagi saya berat dan rumit). Tapi, mungkin akan ada satu _chapter_ dimana bagian itu berisi bagian yang -ehem. kalian tau-. Kira-kira saya harus pakai rate apa ya? Mohon bantuannya. Saya benar-benar bingung. Sepertinya harus masuk rate MA. Apa kalian akan tetap bisa membacanya jika rate nya setinggi itu?

**balasan review:**

yellowers: haiiii. huhu iya maap lama yaa x( ini udah diupdate chap 9 nya :D

ZeZorena: :)

Guest: Thank you, heheheh

me: hehehe terima kasih ^^

frisca: heheterima kasih ya ^^

ElectraMalfoy: hehehe sorii ngilang lamaa x'D ngga kok, gak bakal digantung hehehe. HAHAHAHHA :'V demi, kalo di skala dr 1-10, emang berapa? HAHAHA. serius, ngakak. hehehe yang lebih keren ceritanya ada banyaakk. ini Draco's pov :p seneng gak? hahaha. ini gak begitu lama kan? ;)

swift: hai juga :D hehehe makasih yaa :) ini diusahain gak lama kok hehehe. Lindsay emangnya kenapa? :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (sedikit ragu memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary.

**Chapter 10**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Ketika aku bisa menemukan diriku tenang, aku merasa begitu lucu dengan diriku. Batinku mentertawaiku bodoh. Hanya satu masalah kecil yang datang, dan aku bisa langsung tampak begitu frustasi hingga Draco mampu melihatnya dengan jelas. Seharusnya aku bisa me -_manage_ diriku lebih baik lagi.

Harusnya aku bisa memaklumi apa yang terjadi jika Lindsay dan Draco sudah berbagi ranjang. Kami sudah dewasa, siapa yang belum pernah melakukan hal _itu?_ Lindsay masa lalu Draco, itu sudah jelas. Ketika dua orang berada dalam sebuah hubungan cinta, tentu hal _itu_ bisa terjadi bukan? Mungkin aku terkejut karena aku tahu aku belum pernah melakukan_nya_, jadi hal ini masih begitu baru bagiku dan membuatku terkejut, seperti kehilangan arah. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapinya. Tapi sekarang semuanya bisa dilogikakan. _Silly me!_

Aku akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku hanya menganggap bahwa Lindsay mungkin iri atau cemburu karena aku dekat mantan kekasihnya, dan tidak mau mengambil pusing masalah ini. Aku membuang nafas lega, satu lagi beban tak penting lainnya berhasil kuatasi. Terkadang berada dalam masalah seperti ini ingin membuatku terbang ke Paris untuk menemui orang tuaku, melepas rindu dan kepenatanku disini.

Perasaan itu menimbulkan ide di dalam kepalaku. Memang sepertinya aku harus minta Elle mengosongkan jadwal beberapa hari supaya aku bisa _pulang_. Sudah lama juga aku tidak mengunjungi mereka.

Dan keinginan lainnya datang ke dalam diriku. Aku segera menyelasaikan kegiatan berendamku dan masuk ke ruang pakaian, memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana denim panjang. Aku ingin _bertemu_ Nenek. Aku ingin pergi ke pusaranya. Beruntung bahwa sekarang belum terlalu malam. Baru sekitar pukul setengah tujuh.

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku memanggil taksi dan menunggu. Sembari menunggu taksi tersebut datang, kuputuskan untuk menelepon Elle dan memberi tahukannya mengenai rencanaku untuk ke Paris. "_Hai, sayang. Kau butuh sesuatu?"_

"Hai, Elle. Aku ingin bertanya jadwalku minggu ini dan minggu depan. Apa padat?"

Lalu aku mendengar suara bahwa Elle bergerak yang kuasumsikan bahwa dia sedang memeriksa jadwalku. "_Besok kita akan ke Malfoy Group untuk prosedur awal dan pengarahan, lalu jika memungkinkan kita akan langsung mencoba syuting iklannya. Besoknya lagi masih tetap sama, agenda untuk syuting iklan. Lalu besoknya lagi kau ada jadwal pemotretan untuk beberapa _brand_. Lainnya hanya seperti biasa, 'Mione. Latihan _catwalk _dan _fitness."

Hmm, sepertinya akan sulit untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Berarti setidaknya minggu depan. "Elle, aku ingin kau mengosongkan jadwalku untuk beberapa hari di minggu depan."

"_Ada apa, 'Mione?"_

"Aku ingin _pulang_ ke Paris untuk beberapa hari. Aku rindu keluargaku."

"_Oh, _dear._ Baiklah, aku akan siapkan semuanya."_

Aku tersenyum. Elle selalu tahu cara merawatku. Dia akan mempersiapkan semua keperluanku tanpa kuminta. Dia selalu menjagaku. "Mungkin kau bisa ikut, menghabiskan satu-dua hari di Paris juga, Elle. Bagus untuk melepaskan diri dari pekerjaan selama beberapa hari."

"_Kau ingin aku ikut?"_

"Kalau kau mau." Aku mengulum senyum lagi.

"_Oh, tentu aku mau, 'Mione. Baiklah, aku akan kosongkan jadwal lalu mempersiapkan semuanya."_ Lalu setelahnya sambungan terputus. Aku menyimpan kembali ponselku bersamaan dengan taksi yang kupesan datang.

* * *

Aku keluar dari area pemakaman setelah melewati pagar pembatas. Ini hampir pukul delapan, dan aku tidak memiliki tujuan. Tapi mungkin mengisi perut akan jadi pilihanku. Aku merasa perutku mulai menuntut untuk diberi asupan. Aku mencegat taksi dan pergi ke took roti The Burrow.

Terjadi bunyi dentingan bel ketika aku membuka pintu took roti. Aroma khas roti menyambut indra penciumanku ketika aku masuk. Lalu kudapati Ginny tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Sudah beberapa hari aku belum bertemu dengannya, jadi sepertinya dia senang dengan kedatanganku. "Hermione!" Ginny bergegas dengan langkah lebar menghampiriku, keluar dari meja kasirnya. Beruntung The Burrow sedang tak ada pengunjung.

Aku memberinya satu pelukan hangat. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa kau belum menghubungiku. Sepertinya Malfoy menyita seluruh perhatianmu, eh?" Ginny menggiringku untuk duduk di meja bulat dekat dinding kaca.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tahan itu, Ginny. Biarkan aku memesan sesuatu. Aku kelaparan."

"_Tacos?"_

"Ya, itu tidak masalah. Dan teh hangat, tolong." Ginny lalu pergi mempersiapkan makan malamku dan kembali tidak beberapa lama kemudian dengan makanan yang kutunggu. Saatnya makan.

"Jadi?" Ginny menyesap cokelat hangatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Aku mengunyah sambil menaikkan alisku tidak mengerti. "Oh, 'Mione. Apa kau berubah jadi _clueless _sekarang? Malfoy!"

"Oh." Kutelan kunyahanku. "Dia manis, lembut, dan perhatian, Ginny. Dan dia juga sudah mengatakan perasaannya padaku." Aku menjelaskan secara singkat. Apa yang harus kujabarkan dari seluruh perlakuannya padaku? Nyatanya dia memang seperti itu.

"Dia melakukannya? Dan kau?" Ginny terdengar terkejut. Bisa dimengerti jika dia terkejut. Aku bahkan masih tak percaya Draco sudah mengatakannya. Maksudku, menurutku waktunya terlalu dini. Tapi itu hak Draco untuk mengatakannya. Itu hanya pendapatku.

"Aku…." Aku diam sejenak. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Ini membuatku malu mengakuinya. "_Well,_ aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak terpesona. Aku menyukainya. Pembawaannya membuatku nyaman, tapi aku tidak berani mengambil langkah apa pun. Draco sendiri belum memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkin dia memberiku waktu untuk berpikir, atau entahlah mungkin itu hanya pikiranku saja. Aku senang, ya. Tapi aku belum siap untuk memiliki hubungan sekarang. Mungkin butuh sedikit waktu lebih."

Ini lebih sulit dari yang kupikirkan. Menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, dan pemikiranku terhadap hal-hal tentang Draco, semuanya rumit. Aku harap Ginny tetap menangkap maksud ucapanku meski mungkin sedikit berbelit. Rumit, aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam menjelaskan. Itu sebabnya aku lebih suka menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri, karena aku memahami apa yang aku rasakan. Orang lain belum tentu mampu memahaminya dengan mudah meski pun aku memberi tahu mereka. Mereka punya pola pikir mereka sendiri, lantas memberiku pendapat, lantas membuatku berpikir ulang, dan semuanya akan menjadi benang kusut di dalam kepalaku.

"Intinya kau menyukainya, kau merasa senang, dan nyaman. Tapi kau belum siap. Apa ada hal yang mengganggu atau membuatmu ragu? Berita tentang kalian banyak diliput media, ketika aku melihatnya, kau tampak menikmati setiap kehadirannya dan _moment_ yang kalian miliki. Kupikir kau sudah mantap dengannya. Atau ada hal lain yang mengganjal?"

Aku membuang nafasku berat. "Ya, sebenarnya ada. Tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan." Lalu aku mulai menceritakan kejadian hari ini mengenai Lindsay. Aku mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan dan apa yang kupikirkan mengenai hal itu. Sesungguhnya agak rumit menjelaskan, tapi aku berusaha sebaik mungkin menyampaikan pendapatku agar Ginny dapat menangkap secara keseluruhan.

"Astaga, dia mantan yang pencemburu menurutku. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyatakan kecemburuannya terang-terangan seperti itu? Dia pikir dia siapa?" Ginny tak bisa menutupi suara jengkelnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Hermione. Tapi dia mungkin bisa bertindak lebih menyebalkan dari yang sekarang. Kau harus mencari tahu tentang Malfoy dan Lindsay, ini baik sebelum kau mengambil langkah pasti untuk hubungan kalian berdua. Kau harus tahu banyak tentang Draco. Seperti apa yang dia sukai atau tidak, siapa masa lalunya, hal-hal seperti itu. Jadi kau tidak buta informasi."

Semua perkataan benar-benar suatu pencerahan bagiku. Dia benar. Aku butuh mengetahui semua itu. Untuk kebaikanku, untuk kebaikan Draco juga. Baru kusadari sepertinya sedikit sekali yang aku tahu tentang Draco. Dan mungkin Draco pun sama. Dia hanya tahu sedikit mengenai kehidupanku.

Semuanya terlalu cepat.

"Kau benar." Aku mengangguk setelah diam untuk berpikir. Akhirnya aku menyesap tehku. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dari dalam tas. Aku mengambilnya, dan nama Draco mengisi layarnya. "Ini Draco." Aku memberi tahu Ginny.

"Terima."

Aku menyentuh opsi hijau pada layar. "Halo, Draco."

"_Hermione, _help." Seketika aku tercekat. Suara Draco terdengar serak. Hembusan nafasnya yang berat satu-satu terdengar renggang di telingaku. Seluruh rasa khawatir seketika membanjiri tubuhku, membuat jantungku berdenyut lebih cepat, memompa darah lebih keras.

"Draco, ada apa?" Aku tak bisa tak terdengar panik. Bahkan untuk bicara saja Draco terdengar kesulitan. Oh, Merlin. Mendengar bagaimana dia bernafas sungguh membuatku sedih.

"_Queen Avenue_. Hurry, _Hermione. Argh."_ Kepanikan semakin merayapi diriku ketika dia mengerang kesakitan disana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Demi Tuhan, Draco membuatku ketakutan. Kekhawatiran begitu memenuhiku.

"_Call 911!"_ Kudengar suara orang berteriak menjadi latar belakang tempat Draco menelepon. Jantungku langsung menaikkan ritme detakannya detik itu juga.

"_No, no." _Aku menutup panggilan Draco, mengucap tak percaya dengan apa yang kuasumsikan. Aku berlari keluar dari The Burrow. Secepat yang aku bisa.

* * *

**the end of chapter 10**

**maaf update nya kali ini agak lama.**

**balasan review:**

ZeZorona: hahah. gak ada apa-apa kok :D

Octaviadwins: udah kok hehehe :D

Guest: thank you hehehe

swift: love you too hehehe :*

me: maaf sayang. masalah words sudah saya tekankan dari awal

frisca: menurut kamu siapa Lindsay? :D hahaha dijawab sendiri ya ;) gak seru kalo saya yang jawab

ElectraMalfoy: wkwkw skala nya 9? beneran? :p nanti ke depannya dibanyakin scene romance nya hehehe kita ikuti alur dulu.

Guest: hehe iyap. terima kasih untuk pengertiannya

hermionemalfoy: ini di lanjut

aquadewi: saya sudah menekankan masalah panjang/ pendek chapter/ jumlah words. jadi saya harap kamu mengerti. masalah berapa chapternya, silahkan cari tahu sendiri dengan terus mengikuti update-annya :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (sedikit ragu memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Kukerahkan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki untuk segera tiba. _Thank god_ karena Draco berada di lokasi yang tidak jauh dari The Burrow. Jantungku berdetak dalam ritme yang tak teratur, berdebar keras seolah dia ingin keluar dari dalam dadaku. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang kutakutkan, hatiku terisi dengan rasa khawatir yang rasanya ingin membuatku menangis.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang secara tak sengaja harus kutabrak bahunya. Hatiku bergemuruh, sama sekali tak tenang. _Jaga dia, Merlin. Jaga dia. _Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain terus mengucap doa dalam hati.

Lingkar kerumunan di depan mata menjadi tanda bahwa disanalah Draco berada. Aku memelankan laju lariku ketika aku hampir sampai dan membelah kerumunan, membuat celah bagiku sendiri agar mampu mendekat.

Mataku membulat tak percaya, jantungku berdetak menggila, tak perlu menunggu beberapa detik untuk membuat air mataku jatuh turun menangis. Aku berlutut. "Draco…." Aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Aku kehilangan seluruh kata-kata.

Darah mengucur dari kepala dan hidungnya, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat, tatapan matanya meredup. Oh Tuhan, tolong dia. Tolong dia, tolong. Aku mengambil tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. "_Stay with me, Draco._"

Sirene ambulans yang terdengar memecah kerumunan, terlebih ketika petugas _paramedic_ datang memberi pertolongan. Mereka memindahkan Draco ke atas bangkar dan aku ikut masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans ketika Draco telah dibawa masuk ke dalam.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku berusaha menghentikan tangis, memegang tangannya sambil terus menatapnya. Matanya terpejam, sesekali dia membukanya dan menatapku. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, namun aku bisa mengerti arti pandangannya.

Ketika ambulans akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit, mereka segera membawa Draco turun, aku mengikuti dari belakang, ikut memegang bangkar yang membawa Draco masuk ke unit gawat darurat. Langkahku terhenti ketika seorang suster menghentikanku, melarangku masuk.

Dan aku hanya bisa dengan bodoh berdiri di depan pintu, jatuh terduduk sambil menekuk lutut, menangis ketakutan. Bahuku bergetar keras, bibirku gemetar. Tangisku tak mereda, mengekspresikan rasa takut dan khawatir yang melandaku dengan hebat. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya, aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Untuk sesaat aku tenggelam dalam kesedihanku. Bayangan Draco yang berdarah dan terluka menghantui kepalaku. Itu menakutkan, sungguh. Terlebih sorot matanya yang tak bisa kulupakan. Oh Tuhan, jaga dia untuk tetap baik-baik saja.

Aku menggeleng kecil, menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku berusaha mengusir bagaimana bayangan Draco tergambar jelas di benakku.

_Tenanglah, Hermione._

_Tidak, Draco terluka. Parah._

_Hermione, Draco sudah berada di tangan yang tepat._

_Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?_

Dan aku hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalaku lebih dalam pada lututku, menekuk diri serendah yang aku bisa, berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran burukku, meski aku tahu aku tak bisa mengatasinya. Mereka terus datang ke dalam kepalaku.

Untuk beberapa menit aku berada dalam pikiranku yang kacau. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, menenangkan diriku dengan menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja ─nanti. Ketika aku sudah cukup tenang, aku memiliki tindakan yang tepat untuk kulakukan. Aku menghubungi Elle dan memintanya untuk menghubungi keluarga Draco. Elle berjanji akan datang secepat yang dia bisa. Dan itu sungguh melegakanku, membuatku semakin tenang dan menghilangkan kecemasanku.

Menunggu Elle datang terasa begitu lama bagiku. Aku tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah pintu ganda kaca di depanku. Dan nafas lega langsung terhembus begitu aku melihat Elle datang dengan tergesa bercampur panik. "Hermione." Elle memelukku.

Aku memeluk Elle dengan bergetar, melepaskan ketakutan yang melandaku. "Sshh, tak apa, sayang. Draco pasti baik-baik saja. Serahkan semuanya pada dokter, ya?"

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutku. "Orang tua Draco dalam perjalanan, mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi. Ayo, 'Mione. Jangan buat mereka semakin panik dengan tangisanmu."

Elle melepaskan pelukannya sehingga aku bisa mengusap wajahku yang basah. Dia memberikan tisu untuk membantuku. Lalu benar saja, orang tua Draco datang. Mereka berlari menghampiri kami. "Dokter sudah keluar?" Tanya Mr. Malfoy.

Aku menggeleng. "Belum. Mereka masih di dalam."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongnya, Miss Granger." Mrs. Malfoy menggenggam tanganku, dia terlihat khawatir namun tetap berusaha tenang.

"Ya, Mrs. Malfoy. Sama-sama. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sekarang." Jawabku berusaha tersenyum. Kami berempat menunggu sembari duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Masing-masing dari kami tak ada yang bersuara, seolah ketenangan adalah apa yang begitu penting bagi kami. Sesekali aku mendengar gumaman Mrs. Malfoy yang jelas begitu gelisah dan khawatir, sementara Mr. Malfoy berusaha menenangkan.

Menit-menit terasa merangkak begitu lambat karena dokter tak kunjung keluar. Aku berulang kali melirik ke arah pintu, berharap dokter segera keluar dan memberi tahu kami sesuatu. Tapi harapanku masih belum terjawab. Dan justru hal lain terjadi, satu hal yang menurutku memperburuk keadaaan.

_Paparazzi._

Kabar sungguh menyebar begitu cepat. Oh Tuhan, bisakah mereka membaca situasi sekarang? Saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mencari informasi! "_Paparazzi_ sialan!" Kudengar Mr. Malfoy mengumpat kesal. Aku sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana bisa secepat itu mengetahuinya.

Mr. Malfoy berdiri, berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah lebar dan menghentak. Ini bukan hal yang baik jika Mr. Malfoy menghadapi mereka secara emosional. Melihat itu, aku langsung berdiri menyusul Mr. Malfoy, mencegahnya sebelum dia berbuat sesuatu yang salah. "Mr. Malfoy, tolong tahan kemarahanmu. Aku tahu anda sedang kesal, tapi menunjukkannya di depan publik akan merusak citramu. Situasi juga tidak akan membaik."

Mr. Malfoy yang semula begitu tegang kini mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya, memejamkan matanya sebentar mencoba untuk rileks. "Terima kasih, Miss Granger."

Aku memasang senyumku sebagai jawaban. "Akan kuminta Elle memanggil petugas keamanan untuk menghalau mereka. Jangan katakan banyak hal pada awak media, Mr. Malfoy. Atau mereka tidak akan berhenti untuk bertanya."

"Ya, Miss Granger." Mr. Malfoy menjawabku diiringi anggukan kepala. Setelahnya aku membiarkannya pergi menghampiri para awak media sementara aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dan meminta Elle untuk mendatangkan para petugas keamanan. Elle selalu bisa diandalkan, itu yang membuatku menyayanginya.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat para _paparazzi_ mengerumuni Mr. Malfoy, tak sabar melontarkan pertanyaan mereka sembari mengambil gambar. Kilatan cahaya kamera berulang kali menerangi sekilas pintu masuk unit gawat darurat. Mrs. Malfoy menoleh kesana dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Petugas keamanan akan segera datang, Mrs. Malfoy. Anda tak perlu khawatir." Kataku menenangkannya.

"Ya, Miss Granger. Terima kasih. Kau berbuat banyak untuk keluarga kami malam ini."

Aku menggeleng mendengar ucapannya. "Ini bukan apa-apa, Mrs. Malfoy."

Suara yang lebih gaduh kembali datang dari pintu masuk unit gawat darurat. Sekali lagi aku menoleh dan ternyata para petugas keamanan telah datang untuk mengatasi situasi. Mr. Malfoy kembali masuk setelah para petugas keamanan mengambil alih situasi di depan.

Mr. Malfoy datang dan kembali duduk di samping istrinya. "Mereka banyak bertanya." Dia bercerita.

"_No wonder,_ Mr. Malfoy. Anda tidak banyak menjawab mereka, kan?" Elle menjawab.

"Tentu tidak."

Obrolan kami kemudian terinterupsi dengan keluarnya dokter. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih. Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang. Kami semua bangkit berdiri dengan segera dan menghampiri beberapa tim dokter yang menangani Draco.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi untunglah bahwa persediaan darah di rumah sakit ini cocok dengan Mr. Malfoy. Lalu Mr. Malfoy mengalami patah tulang pada bagian selangkanya dan kami telah melakukan operasi padanya. Kondisi vitalnya stabil, jadi dia akan segera membaik. Sebentar lagi kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat. Namun tolong jangan biarkan pasien dijenguk oleh terlalu banyak orang. Dia sangat membutuhkan istirahat saat ini."

Aku menahan nafas selama dokter menjabarkan keadaan Draco pada kami. Detak jantungku berdetak cepat mendengar setiap kata yang keluar. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan saat ini adalah melihat bagaimana keadaan Draco, itu akan sangat melegakan bagiku. Membayangkan apa saja yang barusan dia lalui selama berada di dalam membuatku penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Terima kasih dok." Elle berucap pada dokter sambil merangkulku. Sementara aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya lidahku kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Mrs. Malfoy di sebelahku menangis di dada suaminya, dia sangat terpukul.

Dokter pergi meninggalkan kami untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. "_It's okay, _Hermione. Kau sudah dengar tadi, Draco berhasil melalui semuanya. Tolong jangan cemas lagi. Aku begitu sedih melihatmu begini." Elle kembali mencoba menenangkanku. Dia menggiringku kembali untuk duduk, menunggu hingga Draco dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kedua orang tua Draco kini pergi untuk mengurus perpindahan ruang rawat Draco dan menangani administrasi.

Oh, Draco.

Aku menunduk dan membiarkan satu lagi tetes air mataku jatuh turun.

* * *

**the end of chapter 11**

sebelumnya saya minta maaf, author notes kali ini mungkin akan sedikit panjang. tapi kalian boleh melewatinya kalo mau. saya minta maaf karena menghilang berbulan-bulan. Jadi, kenapa saya menghilang lagi? ini karena ... begini awalnya. Feeling saya ketik di masa-masa sukar saya. dalam jatuh-bangun dan perubahan diri saya. apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata saya begitu menyita konsentrasi. saya harap saya tidak harus menjelaskan detailnya. sebenarnya saat itu, begitu saya mengupdate Feeling chapter 10, saya sudah langsung mempersiapkan chapter 11. saya ketik apa ide saya. Memang belum semua, baru separuh karena saya sempat terhambat alur. saya bingung dan tidak nyaman dengan tulisan saya di bagian akhir dari separuh itu. berulang kali saya ketik, tapi kemudian saya hapus kembali karena saya merasa tidak tepat, tidak suka, dan tidak 'srek'. saya berpikir berulang kali apa yang harus saya tulis, bagaimana caranya, ide apa yang cocok. sesuatu hilang pada saat itu. tulisan saya tidak menyenangkan untuk dibaca. saya tidak menyukai gaya menulis saya. jadi saya putuskan untuk menunda hingga saya dapat ide yang cocok dan tepat. saya tidak mau hanya sekedar menulis dan membagikannya pada kalian. karena saya harus menulis dengan hati, sehingga saya bisa mendapatkan kepuasan itu. dan baru sekitar 2/3 hari yang lalu saya dapat ide yang cocok. sungguh waktu yang lama (saya minta maaf untuk masalah waktu) dan akhirnya begitu saya memiliki waktu, saya langsung kembali melanjutkan ketikan saya. dan beginilah hasilnya. maaf kalau ini masih tidak cukup untukmu, tapi buat saya untuk chapter 11, ini cukup. ini sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya.

**balasan review:**

eluciusm6: hai, salam kenal juga. hahah sengaja di-cut biar penasaran terus kepo deh sama lanjutannya. hahah xD

yellowers: semoga pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini ya :D maaf ngga ASAP

Guest: hehehe masih kepo?

ZeZorena: hehe sengaja biar pada penasaran :D

swift: oh darling, i'm so sorry saya nggap fast update huhu :(

raneydhr: haiii makasih ya sudah suka dengan cerita ini :) maaf ngga asap :(

ElectraMalfoy: haiiii maaf baru next :(

frisca: jadi lindsay itu siapa? :D hehehe. maaf ngga cepet update ya :(

Lippy Candy: baru update niii

tania: ini udah dilanjut :)

kyoko: hai kyoko maaf ya baru next :(

ujichan: sudah baca tuntas? hehe

Arinamour036: sibuk di dunia nyata ya? hehe sudah update nih

Mega Malfoy: hahah betull. Dramione adalah perjuangan :D


End file.
